TEME i,am sory
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: Naruto mencintai orang yang seharusnya dibencinya. bagaimanakah reaksi Naruto ketika tahu orang yang dicintainya adalah darah daging orang yang sangat dibencinya?
1. Chapter 1

Jeng…jeng…jeng……fic kedua muncul *di tampol*

Baiklah, tak usah berlama-lama….! Langsung aja ya

Berapa kalipun saya meminta, Masashi Kishimoto gak bakal ngasih Naruto

DANGER "YAOI"

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

TEME I,am SORY_

"senpai…ayo bangun…sudah siang nih" jerit anak berambut pirang sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas di bawah selimut yang hangat

"iya dobe" sahut pemuda itu, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa saat setelah mata itu fokus, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah anak pirang yang menggembungkan pipinya

"jangan memanggilku dobe, dasar teme jelek"

"kau mengganggu tidurku"

"okaasan yang menyuruhku membangunkanmu. Cepat bangun, hari ini hari pertama kau masuk kerjakan"

"Hn"

"oh iya, tadi ada orang bernama Itachi, dia mengantarkan mobilmu. Tuh kuncinya aku taruh di meja"

"Hn" Sasuke berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk mengoceh

"loh…kok aku didiami"

"lebih baik kau keluar dobe" jerit Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi

"baiklah, aku tunggu kau di bawah ya"

"hn"

TEME I,am SORY_

"ohayo bibi, paman" sapa pemuda berambut hitam bermata onyx

"hai Sasuke, ayo makan dengan kami" ujar Naruto

"ayo sarapan bersama kami Sasuke" ajak Kushina, seraya mengatur meja makan , terlihat Naruto membantu ibunya untuk menyiapkan sarapan, dan Minato yang asik membaca Koran. Sasuke melangkah menuju meja itu, mendudukan diri di samping Naruto

"Sasuke, hari ini kau akan ku tempatkan di bagian produksi. Aku harap penjualan kita semakin maju dengan bergabungnya kau di perusahanku" Tegas Minato sambil menyerut kopinya.

"aku akan berusaha paman" jawab Sasuke

"berusaha ya Sasuke" Naruto memberi semangat

"oh iya Sasuke, kemarin kakakmu menitipkan kunci mobilmu, bibi menyuruh Naruto yang memberikannya pada mu. Apa sudah sampai padamu Sasuke"

"sudah"

"kaasan….aku ini anak baik, gak mungkin kunci mobil Sasuke kusembunyikan"

"bibi paman aku pergi dulu ya" Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"kaasan aku juga pergi" pamit Naruto seraya mengambil tasnya. "Sasuke tunggu" Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke saat Sasuke akan masuk mobilnya

"boleh aku pergi denganmu?"

"mobilmu?"  
"hari ini aku ada pertandingan basket, mungkin pulangnya akan diantar Gaara. Aku malas pergi naik bis"

"baiklah" Sasuke membuka pintu mobinya diikuti Naruto. Mobil 'Sedan' hitam itu melaju meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

Diperjalanan sesekali Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih fokus pada jalan yang memang sangat ramai hari itu. Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto dari ekor matanya memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"kau tertarik padaku?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto langsung memalingkan pandangannya kedepan melihat kearah jalan

"eh? Ha..ha..ha..jangan bercanda teme. Memangnya apa yang membuat aku tertarik padamu"

"kenapa dari tadi kau memandangku?"

"jangan GR dulu Sasuke. Aku masih normal"

"Hn. Baguslah" Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke sebentar, kemudian tersenyum

"jangan tersenyum dobe"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"kalau mau bicara, bicara saja"

"maksudmu?"  
"aku tau kau ingin bicara, mau bicara apa?"

Naruto mendengus geli "kau bisa membaca pikiran orang ya?"  
"orang sepertimu itu mudah ditebak dobe"

"wah~ kau seperti mengenalku sudah lama saja teme. Aku mau Tanya, Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto sebentar, setelah itu kembali memandang kejalan supaya tidak menabrak orang hari itu "memangnya kenapa?"  
"kalau cowok setampanmu ke kampusku, pasti Sakura langsung pingsan"

"memangnya aku setampan itu?"  
"kalau dibandingkan denganku, kau itu kalah. He..he..he"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memberhentika mobilnya di depan bangunan megah bertuliskan 'UNIVERSITAS KHS'.

"kita sudah sampai dobe"

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke "kau tau dari mana kampusku teme"

"kaasan"

"kaasan ku?" Tanya Naruto

"bukan, ya kaasanku Naruto"

"kok tau?"  
"ayahmu yang memberi tahu kaasan"

Naruto keluar dari mobil itu, baru satu langkah dia melangkah. Kemudian dia berbalik mengedor kaca pintu mobil Sasuke. Sasuke langsung membuka kaca itu dari dalam

"nanti sore ada waktu?"  
"untuk?"

"bisa menonton pertandinganku?"

"dimana"

"dilapangan taman Konoha"

"aku tak janji"Naruto merubah ekspresi cerianya menjadi ekspresi sedih. Berharap Sasuke dapat mengubah keputusannya. Sasuke menarik napas panjang, tidak tega melihat wajah manis ceria Naruto seperti itu "baiklah aku pergi dobe" dan berhasil, Sasuke tertipu trik Naruto

Naruto sumbringai "aku tunggu ya, ja.. teme" Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

TEME I,am SORY_

-lapangan Konoha-

"mana si teme itu. Jadi datang tidak sih?" Naruto melirik jam tangannya sekali-sekali. Melihat kearah gerbang taman

"kau sedang menunggu siapa Naruto?" pria berambut merah, bertato kanji bertuliskan 'Ai' dijidatnya menghampiri Naruto yang celengak-celengok tak tentu arah 'Sabaku no Gaara' sepupu laki-laki Naruto.

"menunggu Sasuke"

"orang yang baru datang dirumahmu kemarin?"

"iya. Dia janji mau nonton. Tapi kok belum datang ya?"

"kalian mau disitu sampai kapan? Pertandingan akan segera dimulai"

"iya Neji" jawab Naruto pada laki-laki berambut panjang tanpa pupil yang berkecak pinggang melihat Naruto dan Gaara

"ck, membosankan. Tahu begini aku lebih baik tidur" ujar pemuda berambut nanas yang sibuk menguap 'Nara Shikamaru'

"HAI… MAN…..AYO KELUARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU" kali ini seorang berambut dengan potongan bob beralis tebal menyebarkan semangat serta seruan yang tak penting 'Rock Lee'  
"jangan berisik napa" sergak Naruto. Yang melihat Lee sudah benjol karna hantaman bola dari Sai

"tenang. Sudah kubereskan" Sai tersenyum mengerikan kearah keempat temannya, sambil menunjuk Lee yang sibuk mengelus-elus kepalanya

"BAIKLAH PERTANDINGAN ANTARA UNIVERSITAS KHS, MELAWAN UNIVERSITAS OTOGAKURE AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI" teriak wasit kepada kedua tim itu

"ayo Naruto"ajak Gaara

"Hmm.." Naruto mengikuti Gaara.

Pertandingan dimulai. Kedua Universitas saling mengejar angka. Satu jam pertandingan itu berlangsung dan ternyata Universitas Otogakurelah yang memenangkan pertandingan itu

"cih, sudah kubilang. Lebih baik tidur dari pada capek-capek kayak gini" Ujar Shikamaru. Dan langsung mendapatkan tamparan telak dari kipas yang dipegang 'Temari' kekasihnya.

"jangan begitu, KITA HARUS BERSEMANGAT" ujar Lee, yang bernasip sama seperti Shikamaru, yang juga mendapatkan benjolan besar dikepalanya oleh Sakura

"Sai honey, kamu capek ya" ujar perempuan berambut pirang pajang 'Ino', yang sibuk mengelap keringat dipipi sang kekasih

"ini minuman khusus untukmu" sebuah tangan terulur memberikan sebotol minuman kearah Neji

"Tenten kau datang"

"untukmu apa sih yang tidak" perempuan bercepol dua itu bergelantungan manja dilengan kiri Neji

"hei…ini kan ditengah lapangan, bisa-bisanya kalian bermesraan" bentak Gaara yang melihat adegan romantic tak jelas. Begitu tau kalau mereka masih ditengah lapangan. Semua makhluk yang bermesraan itu pun menyingkir diikuti sorakan dari para penonton yang melihat adegan mesra live.

"hei Gaara, Tayuya mana?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyikuti Gaara

"mungkin tak datang" jawab Gaara asal

"GAARA_KUN" teriak perempuan berambut merah yang sama dengan Gaara berlari sambil melambaikan tangan

"itu Tayuya" tunjuk Naruto. Perempuan itu berhenti tepat didepan Gaara dan Naruto sambil memegang sebotol air mineral

"ini. Gaara_kun" Tayuya memberikan botol berisi air mineral tadi. Gaara menerimanya seraya membuka dan meminumnya

"romantic sekali sih" ucap Naruto, terlihat semburan merah dipipi Gaara dan Tayuya "aku kok gak perna dapat pacar ya?" ujar Naruto sambil menyingkir dari teman-temannya yang asik bermesraan dengan pasangan masing-masing

"hei Naruto. Jadi pulang denganku tidak?" Gaara berteriak, Naruto membalikan badannya melihat Tayuya

'kalau aku ikut Gaara, jadi tak enak hati dengan Tayuya'.

"aku pulang sendiri, tadi otousan yang mau menjemputku" kali ini Naruto berbohong. Tak mau mengganggu kencan manis Gaara dan Tayuya

TEME I,am SORY_

Naruto sedang berdiri didepan kaca kamar mandi, memandang wajah berkulit tan yang memiliki tiga pasang garis dipipi itu. "kapan aku dapat pacar ya?" Naruto merenung sebentar memandang pantulan wajahnya dikaca.

"pertandingan yang seru dobe" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pemuda yang sedang bersender pada kunsen kayu sambil memegang dua kaleng minuman isotonik, melemparkan salah satunya kearah Naruto

"kapan kau datang?"  
"dari tadi dobe, sebelum pertandingan dimulai"

"bukan itu maksud ku. Maksudku kapan kau ada disitu"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto berhenti depan kaca yang dipakai Naruto tadi "dari tadi"

Muka Naruto memerah, mengingat apa yang dia katakana tadi. Sebelum dia tau kalau Sasuke berada di sana, Disatu ruangan. "jadi kau mendengarnya"

"apa?"  
"yang tadi itu?"

"Hn"

Bagus, sekarang Naruto mengerti kata 'Hn' yang selalu dikeluarkan Sasuke itu "jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya"

"Hn" Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dikamar mandi itu. Kemudian berbalik menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai kepala yang masih menggunakan seragam tim basketnya "mau pulang serempak, kulihat sepupumu itu sudah pulang" ujar Sasuke menyeringai

"kau tahu Gaara?"  
"laki-laki berambut merah itu. Hn, aku tau"

"kau tunggu aku dimobil saja. Aku akan menyusul"

"baiklah" sekarang Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dikamar mandi itu

Naruto berjalan santai seraya menyandang tas kulia yang dibawanya tadi berjalan mendekati makhluk emo yang bersender di 'Sedan' Hitamnya "kau lama sekali dobe"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya mendengar perkataan Sasuke 'Manis'. "aku ganti baju dulu teme". Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sudah berganti kostum. Pemuda pirang itu memakai kemeja putih dan jelana jeas hitam pencil

"ayo masuk" perintah Sasuke, seraya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk dibangku sebelah supir "mau jalan-jalan atau langsung pulang dobe?" Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang masih asik memasang sabuk pengamannya

"pulang" jawab Naruto singkat

Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobinya menuju jalan raya yang ramai.

-kediaman Namikaze-

Mobil 'Sedan' Sasuke memasuki kediaman Namikaze. Memarkirkan mobilnya disamping 'Limosin' punya Naruto dan di depannya 'BMW' kepunyaan Minato. Naruto menatap mobil 'BMW' hitam itu

"tumben tousan pulang cepat" seruh Naruto

"memangnya paman biasa pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya

"biasanya tengah malam" Naruto mengikuti Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang digunakannya. Sasuke turun diikuti Naruto dari mobil itu

'PRAK'

"suara apa itu?" Tanya Naruto yang menatap tajam kearah rumahnya "kaasan…"

Naruto berlari mendobrak pintu rumah diikuti Sasuke yang menyusul dari belakang. Naruto tercengah melihat keadaan rumahnya sekarang. Kaca berserakan dimana-mana, guci-guci pecah dan mata langitnya melihat secara langsung Minato ayahnya menampar Kushina sang ibu

"cukup tousan" cegat Naruto berlari menghampiri ibunya, seraya memeluk ibunya yang bergetar takut

"jangan campuri urusanku Naruto"

"apa yang tousan lakukan?" ujar Naruto menatap tajam kearah mata sang ayah. Biru bertemu biru, kedua orang yang memiliki perawakan hampir mirip itu saling menatap tajam. Sasuke berlahan mendekat kearah Naruto. Mengambil Kushina dari perang antara ayah dan anak itu

"hentikan Minato" teriak Kushina didalam pelukan Sasuke

"bibi…" Sasuke menatap perempuan paruh baya itu. Mengingatkannya pada ibunya

"ck, berengsek" ujar Minato, dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Sasuke membopong perempuan rapuh itu kekursi terdekat. Mendudukannya disana. Kushina menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya menangis tertahan, agar tidak diketahui Naruto. Dia tak mau melihat Naruto khawatir

"bibi tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba menyentuh perempuan itu. Naruto melihat ibunya. Mata biru itu memancarkan kesedihan, dia berjongkok didepan ibunya menyingkirkan helaian rambut merah sang ibu

"kaasan.." Naruto mencoba memanggil ibunya, tersirat nada khawatir dari suara itu

"aku tak apa Naruto" Kushina mencoba menatap putranya itu, mengelus pipi anak samata wayangnya

"aku atar kaasan kekamar ya?"

"aku bisa sendiri" Kushina berjalan tertatih-tatih menaiki tangga dan menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke

"pasti perempuan itu lagi" gumam Naruto

Sasuke menoleh, melihat Naruto yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya "kau baik-baik saja dobe?" Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto, dia dapat merasakan tubuh disebelahnya itu bergetar menahan sesuatu "Naruto.." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto

"aku baik-baik saja Sasuke. Bisa kau bantu aku membereskan semua ini" Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke, dan Sasuke tau kalau senyuman itu palsu

"baiklah"

TEME I,am SORY_

"capeknya…" seruh Naruto, dia berusaha meregangkan seluruh ototnya karna seharian ini dia harus membersihkan rumah akibat pertengkaran ibu dan ayahnya

"hai dobe.. kau lapar tidak?" Tanya Sasuke yang memegang sebuah sapu. Dari tadi sore sampai semalam ini mereka berdua memang belum makan

Naruto melihat kearah jam dindinnya 20.43, memandang Sasuke"aku lapar teme..tapi tak ada makanan" ujar Naruto

"aku bisa masak nasi goreng, kau mau?"

"boleh" Sasuke segera menyelesaikan perkerjaanya.

Setelah selesai. Sasuke sibuk mengaduk-aduk kulkas dirumah itu mencari bahan makanan yang dapat dimasak. Sedangkan Naruto asik mengiris cabai, tomat dan bahan-bahan lainya. Dengan lihai Sasuke mencampurkan bumbu-bumbu kedalam kuali yang terjerang. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sang Uchiha melakukan perkerjaan mudah itu, hanya sepuluh menit nasi goreng special sudah terpampang dihadapan Naruto

"sana, panggil bibi. Kita makan bersama" perinta Sasuke, Naruto segera berlari menuju kamar ibunya, membuka pintu kamar itu berlahan supaya tak mengganggu orang didalam. Naruto melihat kesekeliling kamar itu, mendapatkan ibunya sadang tertidur pulas. Dia tak tegah membangunkan ibunya saat ini. Naruto langsung menutup kamar itu kembali. Berlari menuju dapur mendapatkan Sasuke yang sedang menyediakan makam malam saat itu

"okaasan sedang tidur. Aku tak tegah membangunkannya"

"kalau begitu ayo makan" Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Dia mencoba satu sendok Nasi goreng buatan Sasuke 'lumaya'.

"bagaimana dobe?, enak tidak?"

"lumayan teme" Naruto meneruskan makan malamnya berdua dengan Sasuke

'malam ini aku makan berdua dengan Sasuke…kami seperti makan malam romantic saja' batin Naruto, tak lama kemudia dia tertawa geli

"ada apa dobe?" Sasuke menatap Naruto heran

"ada deh" ucap Naruto ringan

Dan malam itu mereka meneruskan makan malamnya

-pagi harinya-

Naruto membuka matanya berlahan, memandang kesekeliling tempatnya sekarang, dia tau kalau ini adalah kamarnya. Beberapa kali dia menguap mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi.

Sekarang Naruto sudah siap untuk pergi kuliah, dilihatnya berkali-kali pantulan dirinya dicermin

"aku manis juga" gumamnya sendiri.

Naruto mengambil tasnya, dan berjalan keluar kamar. Saat akan keluar Naruto juga melihat Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar sedang sibuk menata dasinya

"ohayo Sasuke" sapa Naruto, Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Pemuda berambut hitam yang mencuak kebelakang itu masih sibuk berkutat dengan dasinya. Naruto mendekatkan diri kearah Sasuke. Mengambil alih dalam memasang dasi Sasuke. "sini aku pasangkan" ujar Naruto.

Dengan lihai pemuda pirang itu memasangkan dasi Sasuke. Sasuke menatap pemuda yang lebih rendah darinya itu dengan mata kelamnya

"sudah selesai" Naruto merapikan sedikit dasi Sasuke yang sudah terpasang. Didongakan kepalanya keatas berusaha melihat Sasuke. Dan ternyata jarak antara dia dan Sasuke bukanlah jarak yang nyaman untuk mereka. Naruto dapat merasakan napas hangat Sasuke menyapu wajahnya. Entah kenapa wajah Naruto memerah mengetahui jaraknya dan Sasuke sedekat itu. Kedua mata berlainan warna itu beradu sesaat, Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke

"terima kasih ya dobe" Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang asik dengan pikirannya itu. Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke menjauhinya

"pasti hanya perasaanku saja" Naruto berkata sendiri

TBC….

Maafkan saya kalau fic ini gak nyambung dengan fic sebelumnya. Oh iya mungkin di fic ini masih banyak EYD maupun Typo yang GAJE berselebaran, dan OOC. Mugi merasa sangat kurang dalam typo dan EYD, mungkin para senpai mau mengajarkan Mugi tentang typo?. Mugi bukan penulis yang professional. Jadi masih butuh banyak pelajaran. Makasih yang sudah mau mereview fic-fic Mugi dan membacanya. Sekali lagi Mugi bilang, kalau Mugi menerima flame dalam bentuk mengajarkan Mugi agar dapat membuat fic yang lebih bagus. Bukan flame yang menjatuhkan.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Jeng…jeng…jeng……fic kedua muncul *di tampol*

Baiklah, tak usah berlama-lama….! Langsung aja ya

Berapa kalipun saya meminta, Masashi Kishimoto gak bakal ngasih Naruto

DANGER "YAOI"

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

TEME I,am SORY_

"senpai…ayo bangun…sudah siang nih" jerit anak berambut pirang sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda yang sedang tertidur pulas di bawah selimut yang hangat

"iya dobe" sahut pemuda itu, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa saat setelah mata itu fokus, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah anak pirang yang menggembungkan pipinya

"jangan memanggilku dobe, dasar teme jelek"

"kau mengganggu tidurku"

"okaasan yang menyuruhku membangunkanmu. Cepat bangun, hari ini hari pertama kau masuk kerjakan"

"Hn"

"oh iya, tadi ada orang bernama Itachi, dia mengantarkan mobilmu. Tuh kuncinya aku taruh di meja"

"Hn" Sasuke berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk mengoceh

"loh…kok aku didiami"

"lebih baik kau keluar dobe" jerit Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi

"baiklah, aku tunggu kau di bawah ya"

"hn"

TEME I,am SORY_

"ohayo bibi, paman" sapa pemuda berambut hitam bermata onyx

"hai Sasuke, ayo makan dengan kami" ujar Naruto

"ayo sarapan bersama kami Sasuke" ajak Kushina, seraya mengatur meja makan , terlihat Naruto membantu ibunya untuk menyiapkan sarapan, dan Minato yang asik membaca Koran. Sasuke melangkah menuju meja itu, mendudukan diri di samping Naruto

"Sasuke, hari ini kau akan ku tempatkan di bagian produksi. Aku harap penjualan kita semakin maju dengan bergabungnya kau di perusahanku" Tegas Minato sambil menyerut kopinya.

"aku akan berusaha paman" jawab Sasuke

"berusaha ya Sasuke" Naruto memberi semangat

"oh iya Sasuke, kemarin kakakmu menitipkan kunci mobilmu, bibi menyuruh Naruto yang memberikannya pada mu. Apa sudah sampai padamu Sasuke"

"sudah"

"kaasan….aku ini anak baik, gak mungkin kunci mobil Sasuke kusembunyikan"

"bibi paman aku pergi dulu ya" Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya

"kaasan aku juga pergi" pamit Naruto seraya mengambil tasnya. "Sasuke tunggu" Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke saat Sasuke akan masuk mobilnya

"boleh aku pergi denganmu?"

"mobilmu?"  
"hari ini aku ada pertandingan basket, mungkin pulangnya akan diantar Gaara. Aku malas pergi naik bis"

"baiklah" Sasuke membuka pintu mobinya diikuti Naruto. Mobil 'Sedan' hitam itu melaju meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

Diperjalanan sesekali Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih fokus pada jalan yang memang sangat ramai hari itu. Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto dari ekor matanya memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"kau tertarik padaku?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto langsung memalingkan pandangannya kedepan melihat kearah jalan

"eh? Ha..ha..ha..jangan bercanda teme. Memangnya apa yang membuat aku tertarik padamu"

"kenapa dari tadi kau memandangku?"

"jangan GR dulu Sasuke. Aku masih normal"

"Hn. Baguslah" Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke sebentar, kemudian tersenyum

"jangan tersenyum dobe"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"kalau mau bicara, bicara saja"

"maksudmu?"  
"aku tau kau ingin bicara, mau bicara apa?"

Naruto mendengus geli "kau bisa membaca pikiran orang ya?"  
"orang sepertimu itu mudah ditebak dobe"

"wah~ kau seperti mengenalku sudah lama saja teme. Aku mau Tanya, Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto sebentar, setelah itu kembali memandang kejalan supaya tidak menabrak orang hari itu "memangnya kenapa?"  
"kalau cowok setampanmu ke kampusku, pasti Sakura langsung pingsan"

"memangnya aku setampan itu?"  
"kalau dibandingkan denganku, kau itu kalah. He..he..he"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memberhentika mobilnya di depan bangunan megah bertuliskan 'UNIVERSITAS KHS'.

"kita sudah sampai dobe"

Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke "kau tau dari mana kampusku teme"

"kaasan"

"kaasan ku?" Tanya Naruto

"bukan, ya kaasanku Naruto"

"kok tau?"  
"ayahmu yang memberi tahu kaasan"

Naruto keluar dari mobil itu, baru satu langkah dia melangkah. Kemudian dia berbalik mengedor kaca pintu mobil Sasuke. Sasuke langsung membuka kaca itu dari dalam

"nanti sore ada waktu?"  
"untuk?"

"bisa menonton pertandinganku?"

"dimana"

"dilapangan taman Konoha"

"aku tak janji"Naruto merubah ekspresi cerianya menjadi ekspresi sedih. Berharap Sasuke dapat mengubah keputusannya. Sasuke menarik napas panjang, tidak tega melihat wajah manis ceria Naruto seperti itu "baiklah aku pergi dobe" dan berhasil, Sasuke tertipu trik Naruto

Naruto sumbringai "aku tunggu ya, ja.. teme" Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

TEME I,am SORY_

-lapangan Konoha-

"mana si teme itu. Jadi datang tidak sih?" Naruto melirik jam tangannya sekali-sekali. Melihat kearah gerbang taman

"kau sedang menunggu siapa Naruto?" pria berambut merah, bertato kanji bertuliskan 'Ai' dijidatnya menghampiri Naruto yang celengak-celengok tak tentu arah 'Sabaku no Gaara' sepupu laki-laki Naruto.

"menunggu Sasuke"

"orang yang baru datang dirumahmu kemarin?"

"iya. Dia janji mau nonton. Tapi kok belum datang ya?"

"kalian mau disitu sampai kapan? Pertandingan akan segera dimulai"

"iya Neji" jawab Naruto pada laki-laki berambut panjang tanpa pupil yang berkecak pinggang melihat Naruto dan Gaara

"ck, membosankan. Tahu begini aku lebih baik tidur" ujar pemuda berambut nanas yang sibuk menguap 'Nara Shikamaru'

"HAI… MAN…..AYO KELUARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU" kali ini seorang berambut dengan potongan bob beralis tebal menyebarkan semangat serta seruan yang tak penting 'Rock Lee'  
"jangan berisik napa" sergak Naruto. Yang melihat Lee sudah benjol karna hantaman bola dari Sai

"tenang. Sudah kubereskan" Sai tersenyum mengerikan kearah keempat temannya, sambil menunjuk Lee yang sibuk mengelus-elus kepalanya

"BAIKLAH PERTANDINGAN ANTARA UNIVERSITAS KHS, MELAWAN UNIVERSITAS OTOGAKURE AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI" teriak wasit kepada kedua tim itu

"ayo Naruto"ajak Gaara

"Hmm.." Naruto mengikuti Gaara.

Pertandingan dimulai. Kedua Universitas saling mengejar angka. Satu jam pertandingan itu berlangsung dan ternyata Universitas Otogakurelah yang memenangkan pertandingan itu

"cih, sudah kubilang. Lebih baik tidur dari pada capek-capek kayak gini" Ujar Shikamaru. Dan langsung mendapatkan tamparan telak dari kipas yang dipegang 'Temari' kekasihnya.

"jangan begitu, KITA HARUS BERSEMANGAT" ujar Lee, yang bernasip sama seperti Shikamaru, yang juga mendapatkan benjolan besar dikepalanya oleh Sakura

"Sai honey, kamu capek ya" ujar perempuan berambut pirang pajang 'Ino', yang sibuk mengelap keringat dipipi sang kekasih

"ini minuman khusus untukmu" sebuah tangan terulur memberikan sebotol minuman kearah Neji

"Tenten kau datang"

"untukmu apa sih yang tidak" perempuan bercepol dua itu bergelantungan manja dilengan kiri Neji

"hei…ini kan ditengah lapangan, bisa-bisanya kalian bermesraan" bentak Gaara yang melihat adegan romantic tak jelas. Begitu tau kalau mereka masih ditengah lapangan. Semua makhluk yang bermesraan itu pun menyingkir diikuti sorakan dari para penonton yang melihat adegan mesra live.

"hei Gaara, Tayuya mana?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyikuti Gaara

"mungkin tak datang" jawab Gaara asal

"GAARA_KUN" teriak perempuan berambut merah yang sama dengan Gaara berlari sambil melambaikan tangan

"itu Tayuya" tunjuk Naruto. Perempuan itu berhenti tepat didepan Gaara dan Naruto sambil memegang sebotol air mineral

"ini. Gaara_kun" Tayuya memberikan botol berisi air mineral tadi. Gaara menerimanya seraya membuka dan meminumnya

"romantic sekali sih" ucap Naruto, terlihat semburan merah dipipi Gaara dan Tayuya "aku kok gak perna dapat pacar ya?" ujar Naruto sambil menyingkir dari teman-temannya yang asik bermesraan dengan pasangan masing-masing

"hei Naruto. Jadi pulang denganku tidak?" Gaara berteriak, Naruto membalikan badannya melihat Tayuya

'kalau aku ikut Gaara, jadi tak enak hati dengan Tayuya'.

"aku pulang sendiri, tadi otousan yang mau menjemputku" kali ini Naruto berbohong. Tak mau mengganggu kencan manis Gaara dan Tayuya

TEME I,am SORY_

Naruto sedang berdiri didepan kaca kamar mandi, memandang wajah berkulit tan yang memiliki tiga pasang garis dipipi itu. "kapan aku dapat pacar ya?" Naruto merenung sebentar memandang pantulan wajahnya dikaca.

"pertandingan yang seru dobe" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menatap pemuda yang sedang bersender pada kunsen kayu sambil memegang dua kaleng minuman isotonik, melemparkan salah satunya kearah Naruto

"kapan kau datang?"  
"dari tadi dobe, sebelum pertandingan dimulai"

"bukan itu maksud ku. Maksudku kapan kau ada disitu"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto berhenti depan kaca yang dipakai Naruto tadi "dari tadi"

Muka Naruto memerah, mengingat apa yang dia katakana tadi. Sebelum dia tau kalau Sasuke berada di sana, Disatu ruangan. "jadi kau mendengarnya"

"apa?"  
"yang tadi itu?"

"Hn"

Bagus, sekarang Naruto mengerti kata 'Hn' yang selalu dikeluarkan Sasuke itu "jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya"

"Hn" Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dikamar mandi itu. Kemudian berbalik menatap Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai kepala yang masih menggunakan seragam tim basketnya "mau pulang serempak, kulihat sepupumu itu sudah pulang" ujar Sasuke menyeringai

"kau tahu Gaara?"  
"laki-laki berambut merah itu. Hn, aku tau"

"kau tunggu aku dimobil saja. Aku akan menyusul"

"baiklah" sekarang Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto sendiri dikamar mandi itu

Naruto berjalan santai seraya menyandang tas kulia yang dibawanya tadi berjalan mendekati makhluk emo yang bersender di 'Sedan' Hitamnya "kau lama sekali dobe"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya mendengar perkataan Sasuke 'Manis'. "aku ganti baju dulu teme". Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sudah berganti kostum. Pemuda pirang itu memakai kemeja putih dan jelana jeas hitam pencil

"ayo masuk" perintah Sasuke, seraya masuk kedalam mobilnya. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk dibangku sebelah supir "mau jalan-jalan atau langsung pulang dobe?" Sasuke melihat kearah Naruto yang masih asik memasang sabuk pengamannya

"pulang" jawab Naruto singkat

Sasuke menghidupkan mesin mobinya menuju jalan raya yang ramai.

-kediaman Namikaze-

Mobil 'Sedan' Sasuke memasuki kediaman Namikaze. Memarkirkan mobilnya disamping 'Limosin' punya Naruto dan di depannya 'BMW' kepunyaan Minato. Naruto menatap mobil 'BMW' hitam itu

"tumben tousan pulang cepat" seruh Naruto

"memangnya paman biasa pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melepaskan sabuk pengamannya

"biasanya tengah malam" Naruto mengikuti Sasuke melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang digunakannya. Sasuke turun diikuti Naruto dari mobil itu

'PRAK'

"suara apa itu?" Tanya Naruto yang menatap tajam kearah rumahnya "kaasan…"

Naruto berlari mendobrak pintu rumah diikuti Sasuke yang menyusul dari belakang. Naruto tercengah melihat keadaan rumahnya sekarang. Kaca berserakan dimana-mana, guci-guci pecah dan mata langitnya melihat secara langsung Minato ayahnya menampar Kushina sang ibu

"cukup tousan" cegat Naruto berlari menghampiri ibunya, seraya memeluk ibunya yang bergetar takut

"jangan campuri urusanku Naruto"

"apa yang tousan lakukan?" ujar Naruto menatap tajam kearah mata sang ayah. Biru bertemu biru, kedua orang yang memiliki perawakan hampir mirip itu saling menatap tajam. Sasuke berlahan mendekat kearah Naruto. Mengambil Kushina dari perang antara ayah dan anak itu

"hentikan Minato" teriak Kushina didalam pelukan Sasuke

"bibi…" Sasuke menatap perempuan paruh baya itu. Mengingatkannya pada ibunya

"ck, berengsek" ujar Minato, dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Sasuke membopong perempuan rapuh itu kekursi terdekat. Mendudukannya disana. Kushina menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya menangis tertahan, agar tidak diketahui Naruto. Dia tak mau melihat Naruto khawatir

"bibi tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba menyentuh perempuan itu. Naruto melihat ibunya. Mata biru itu memancarkan kesedihan, dia berjongkok didepan ibunya menyingkirkan helaian rambut merah sang ibu

"kaasan.." Naruto mencoba memanggil ibunya, tersirat nada khawatir dari suara itu

"aku tak apa Naruto" Kushina mencoba menatap putranya itu, mengelus pipi anak samata wayangnya

"aku atar kaasan kekamar ya?"

"aku bisa sendiri" Kushina berjalan tertatih-tatih menaiki tangga dan menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke

"pasti perempuan itu lagi" gumam Naruto

Sasuke menoleh, melihat Naruto yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya "kau baik-baik saja dobe?" Sasuke memegang pundak Naruto, dia dapat merasakan tubuh disebelahnya itu bergetar menahan sesuatu "Naruto.." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto

"aku baik-baik saja Sasuke. Bisa kau bantu aku membereskan semua ini" Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke, dan Sasuke tau kalau senyuman itu palsu

"baiklah"

TEME I,am SORY_

"capeknya…" seruh Naruto, dia berusaha meregangkan seluruh ototnya karna seharian ini dia harus membersihkan rumah akibat pertengkaran ibu dan ayahnya

"hai dobe.. kau lapar tidak?" Tanya Sasuke yang memegang sebuah sapu. Dari tadi sore sampai semalam ini mereka berdua memang belum makan

Naruto melihat kearah jam dindinnya 20.43, memandang Sasuke"aku lapar teme..tapi tak ada makanan" ujar Naruto

"aku bisa masak nasi goreng, kau mau?"

"boleh" Sasuke segera menyelesaikan perkerjaanya.

Setelah selesai. Sasuke sibuk mengaduk-aduk kulkas dirumah itu mencari bahan makanan yang dapat dimasak. Sedangkan Naruto asik mengiris cabai, tomat dan bahan-bahan lainya. Dengan lihai Sasuke mencampurkan bumbu-bumbu kedalam kuali yang terjerang. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sang Uchiha melakukan perkerjaan mudah itu, hanya sepuluh menit nasi goreng special sudah terpampang dihadapan Naruto

"sana, panggil bibi. Kita makan bersama" perinta Sasuke, Naruto segera berlari menuju kamar ibunya, membuka pintu kamar itu berlahan supaya tak mengganggu orang didalam. Naruto melihat kesekeliling kamar itu, mendapatkan ibunya sadang tertidur pulas. Dia tak tegah membangunkan ibunya saat ini. Naruto langsung menutup kamar itu kembali. Berlari menuju dapur mendapatkan Sasuke yang sedang menyediakan makam malam saat itu

"okaasan sedang tidur. Aku tak tegah membangunkannya"

"kalau begitu ayo makan" Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Dia mencoba satu sendok Nasi goreng buatan Sasuke 'lumaya'.

"bagaimana dobe?, enak tidak?"

"lumayan teme" Naruto meneruskan makan malamnya berdua dengan Sasuke

'malam ini aku makan berdua dengan Sasuke…kami seperti makan malam romantic saja' batin Naruto, tak lama kemudia dia tertawa geli

"ada apa dobe?" Sasuke menatap Naruto heran

"ada deh" ucap Naruto ringan

Dan malam itu mereka meneruskan makan malamnya

-pagi harinya-

Naruto membuka matanya berlahan, memandang kesekeliling tempatnya sekarang, dia tau kalau ini adalah kamarnya. Beberapa kali dia menguap mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi.

Sekarang Naruto sudah siap untuk pergi kuliah, dilihatnya berkali-kali pantulan dirinya dicermin

"aku manis juga" gumamnya sendiri.

Naruto mengambil tasnya, dan berjalan keluar kamar. Saat akan keluar Naruto juga melihat Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar sedang sibuk menata dasinya

"ohayo Sasuke" sapa Naruto, Sasuke mengacuhkannya. Pemuda berambut hitam yang mencuak kebelakang itu masih sibuk berkutat dengan dasinya. Naruto mendekatkan diri kearah Sasuke. Mengambil alih dalam memasang dasi Sasuke. "sini aku pasangkan" ujar Naruto.

Dengan lihai pemuda pirang itu memasangkan dasi Sasuke. Sasuke menatap pemuda yang lebih rendah darinya itu dengan mata kelamnya

"sudah selesai" Naruto merapikan sedikit dasi Sasuke yang sudah terpasang. Didongakan kepalanya keatas berusaha melihat Sasuke. Dan ternyata jarak antara dia dan Sasuke bukanlah jarak yang nyaman untuk mereka. Naruto dapat merasakan napas hangat Sasuke menyapu wajahnya. Entah kenapa wajah Naruto memerah mengetahui jaraknya dan Sasuke sedekat itu. Kedua mata berlainan warna itu beradu sesaat, Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke

"terima kasih ya dobe" Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang asik dengan pikirannya itu. Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke menjauhinya

"pasti hanya perasaanku saja" Naruto berkata sendiri

TBC….

Maafkan saya kalau fic ini gak nyambung dengan fic sebelumnya. Oh iya mungkin di fic ini masih banyak EYD maupun Typo yang GAJE berselebaran, dan OOC. Mugi merasa sangat kurang dalam typo dan EYD, mungkin para senpai mau mengajarkan Mugi tentang typo?. Mugi bukan penulis yang professional. Jadi masih butuh banyak pelajaran. Makasih yang sudah mau mereview fic-fic Mugi dan membacanya. Sekali lagi Mugi bilang, kalau Mugi menerima flame dalam bentuk mengajarkan Mugi agar dapat membuat fic yang lebih bagus. Bukan flame yang menjatuhkan.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Yooo… minna…..fict ke 3 muncul..

Gomen baru publis…..

Yooo kita mulai saja ya.

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**DANGER "YAOI" OOC,OC , TYPO. JADI KALAU TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN KELUAR.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**TEME I,am SORY_**

"Ohayo paman, ohayo bibi…" seorang pemuda dengan model rambut pantat ayam menyapa dua orang yang sedang asik menikmati sarapan mereka

"Ohayo Sasuke.! Ayo sarapan dengan kami.." tawar perempuan satu-satunya di rumah itu, kepada pemuda yang di panggil Sasuke

"Baiklah.." pemuda itu segera mendudukan diri di meja makan itu

"Ohayo..Kaasan, Tousan.." kali ini pemuda berambut pirang yang baru turun dari tangga menyapa dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ohayo Naruto, ayo sarapan." Naruto mendudukan diri tepat di samping Sasuke

"Ohayo Sasuke.."

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut pemuda bermata gelap itu

"Tousan, boleh aku ikut bekerja di kantor tousan?" Naruto memandang ayahnya yang duduk berhadapan di depannya. Kushina dan Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan terkejut. Sedangkan Minato masih asik membaca surat kabar pagi itu.

"…" tidak ada jawaban. Laki-laki yang berumur kepala tiga lebih itu, tidak sama sekali menanggapi pertanyaan putranya

"Bailah kalau tidak boleh." Naruto hanya menunduk lemas

"aku belum menjawabkan," ujar Minato, dia melipat surat kabarnya dan menaruhnya di samping sarapannya"Belum saatnya kau meneruskan perusahaanku, untuk sementara kau harus selesikan kuliahmu dulu,kau tidak usah takut, perusahaan itu tidak akan kuserahkan ke siapapun kecuali kau, karna kau satu-satunya anak ku."

Kushina terdiam, dia memandang Minato yang juga memandang Naruto. Naruto hanya menggangguk mengerti.

"Paman..apa hari ini pengiriman barang akan dilakukan?, ku dengar barang-barang yang akan di kirim hari ini mengalami kerusakan." Sasuke buka mulut, dia hanya ingin menetralisir suasana yang sempat tegang tadi.

"Aku sudah menelpon pabrik untuk mengganti barang-barang yang rusak, dan pengiriman barang hari ini harus dilaksanakan, aku tidak mau klien kita kecewa Sasuke…"

"Baiklah.."

"Ano…bisa kalian tidak membicarakan bisnis di meja makan.." ujar Kushina yang dari tadi sudah menunjukan rasa kesal pada tiga laki-laki di hadapannya ini.

Ketiga laki-laki yang bersangkutan hanya saling menatap, kemudian tertawa bersama. Kushina hanya menatap bingung. Naruto melirik ayahnya, sudah lama dia tidak melihat ayahnya tertawa seperti itu. semenjak kejadian-kejadin yang terjadi idrumah itu.

**TEME I,am SORY_**

"Dobe..hari ini kau pulang jam berapa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke sebentar. Kemudian membuka pintu Limosin-nya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto tidak segera masuk ke dalam mobil itu, dia hanya menatap sasuke di depan pintu mobilnya dan melihat Sasuke yang bersender di mobil mobil pemuda itu sendiri

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar sore ini?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau yang teraktir?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah." Naruto memasuki mobilnya. Menghidupkan mesih mobil itu, dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di samping mobil sedan-nya sambil melilipat kedua tangan nya. 'Hmm menarik' batin Sasuke, terlihat sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir pemuda berambut hitam itu. dia segera naik ke mobilnya dan pergi menuju kantor 'Namikaze'.

-16:38 PM (kedai ramen Ichiraku)-

"Huaahhhh, kenyangnya.." ujar pemuda pirang bermata biru, sambil meletakkan mangkok ramen kelimanya

"Wajar saja kalau kau kenyang dobe.."

"Hehehehe, terima kasih ya teme.."

"Hn."

"Kau masih marah ya teme..?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah, kalau kau menolak ajakanku makan di restoran francis terkenal dan malah menyeretku masuk ke kedai ramen ini…"

"Maaf teme. Aku lebih suka makan ramen, ketimbang makannan luar.."

"Huh…terserah kau saja." Kedai ramen Ichiraku, yah disini lah sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto makan. Sebenarnya tadi Sasuke sudah mengajak Naruto untuk makan di restoran francis terkenal. Tapi pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang itu tidak mau ikut. Dia malah mengajak Sasuke untuk makan di sebuah kedai Ramen.

"Kita mau kemana?" ujar Sasuke yang sibuk menyetir. Sesekali dia melihat Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita kerumah Sakura. Dia temanku. Aku mau mengambil mobil-ku."

"Kenapa mobil mu bisa berda di rumah teman mu dobe?"

"Tadi kau mengajkku makan'kan? Aku menyuruh Sakura membawa mobilku kerumahnya, agar nanti aku jemput. Kalau pergi makan dengan dua mobil, itu hanya memenuhi parkiran, makanya lebih baik kita pergi dengan mobilmu saja."

-Kediaman Haruno-

TOK…TOK…TOK…

"Iya…sebentar." Seorang gadis bermata hijau berambut pinK sebahu terlihat tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga rumahnya. Dia setengah berlari menuju pintu yang dari tadi sudah di ketok dengan brutal oleh seseorang yang tak tau siapa. Saat pintu di buka, terlihat seorang pemuda pirang dan seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam menatap Sakura. Yang pertama Sakura tangkap dari pemuda itu 'TAMPAN'. Kata itu bukan di tunjukan untuk pemuda pirang, tetapi teman pemuda itu. karna Sakura sudah sangat kenal dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto..kau mau mengambil mobil mu?"

"Iya Sakura-chan, mana kuncinya?"

"Tunggu sebentar ya?" Sakura segera berlari menuju kamarnya, kemudian kembali dengan kunci mobil Naruto yang ada di genggamannya

"Ini." Sakura melempar Kunci mobil Naruto, Naruto pun segera menangkapnya "Naruto..pemuda itu siapa?" Sakura menunjuk kearah Sasuke

"Dia anak teman ayah ku."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke, dia ingin berkenalan dengan pemuda tampan di depannya itu.

"Hai..aku Haruno Sakura."

"Sasuke."ucap sasuke datar. Dan menyambut tangan gadis itu, setelah itu Sasuke segera melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kau sangat tampan." Ujar Sakura jujur

"Hei, Sakura…ingat, kau itu sudah punya Lee.." Sakura langsung menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Uh Naruto, aku-kan hanya ingin berkenalan dengan Sasuke kun." Sasuke tidak menaggapi. Dia langsung meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura yang asik bertengkar.

"Dobe..aku pulang dulu." Naruto yang sadar sudah di tinggal Sasuke, segera berlari meninggalakan Sakura

"Sakura aku pulang ya…" Naruto melambaikan tangan kearah Sakura, Sakura membalas, dengan lambaian tangan juga (lebay)

-20:08 PM (Kediaman Namikaze)-

Saat ini Naruto sedang menatap langit malam sendiri di kamarnya, kedua tangan tan itu memopang dagu Naruto. Dia menutup mata menikmati tiupan angin malam yang masuk melalui balkon rumah itu.

"Dobe..boleh aku masuk.?" Ujar Sasuke dari depan pintu

"Masuklah teme.."

CLEK

Pintu kayu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan di depannya yang berlahan-lahan masuk menuju tempat pemuda yang pemili kamar itu berada' balkon kamarnya'

"Sedang apa kau di situ dobe?" Sasuke menyandarkan diri di samping Naruto yang memandang lurus kearah luar

"Aku sedang menikmati angin.."

"Jangan lama-lama di balkon ini, nanti kau sakit."

"Sasuke.."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau lihat kejadian tadi pagi?"

"Yang mana?"

"Saat tousan tertawa, aku sudah jarang sekali melihat tousan tertawa."

"Apa paman jarang tertawa?"

"Bukan, sebenarnya tousan sering tertawa. Tapi semenjak perempuan itu masuk ke dalam kehidupan kami, Tousan dan kaasan selalu bertengkar, aku jarang sekali melihat dia tertawa sebahagia tadi."

"Itu bagus bukan.."

"iya, aku sangat senang."

"Apa perempuan itu seburuk yang kau kira?"

"Aku tak tahu, tapi bagiku. Siapapun yang membuat kaasan menangis, dia adalah manusia terburuk di dunia.."

"Dobe..boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"Sakura itu siapa-mu?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan menelitih

"Kenapa?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaan ku?"

"Dia temanku. Kau jangan macam-macam mendekatinya, soalnya dia sudah punya kekasih.."

"Kau kira aku menyukainya?"

"terus kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ku kira dia pacarmu.." Naruto tertawa hebat saat Sasuke mengucapkan hal itu.

"Haahahahaha tee..mmmeee.. Haaahahahah mana mungkin Sakura menyukai-ku…" ucap Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat tertawa terlalu bersemangat itu

"Jangan meledekku dobe. Aku hanya bertanya." Naruto berhenti tertawa. Dia melihat Sasuke dan menatapnya lembut.

"Sakura sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, mana mungkin aku menyukainnya.."

"Apa kau mempunyai pacar?"

"Ap…apa..? pa…pacar?"

"Hn.."

"Kenpa kau bertanya begitu teme?"

"Jawab saja?"

"Aku belum punya pacar.." Jawab Naruto dengan muka menunduk merona. "Kau sendiri, sudah punya pacar belum teme?"

"Belum, tapi aku punya calon tunangan yang akan di tuangkan denganku.."

"Heh? Tunangan? Siapa?"

"Kami belum bertunangan, hanya Calon. Ibu ku yang menjodohkannya pada ku."

"Si..siapa?" Naruto menunduk, tersirat sedikit wajah kecewa di wajah tan itu.

"Anak teman ibu ku, aku di suruh ibu agar membuat dia yang menyukaiku. Pertama aku menolak dengan perjodohan bodoh ini. Tapi ternyata dia anak yang mengenangkan dan menarik, aku rasa aku mulai menyukai nya.."

"Apa kau perna bertemu dengannya?"

"Hn, sudah sering aku bertemu dengannya. Hanya Saja, aku belum bisa membuat dia merasa nyaman di dekat ku."

"Kau orang yang baik ya teme.."

"Kau baru tahu kalau aku ini baik.."

"Iya..iya…aku tahu kalau kau itu baik teme.." ujar Naruto yang membelai lembut rambut Sasuke. Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi jarak antara Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sangat dekat. Berlahan Sasuke mengecilkan jarak dintara mereka, mengecup lembut tepat di bibir pemuda pirang itu. Naruto tidak menolak, dia malah memejamkan mata biru itu sesaat menikmati kecupan lembut bibir Sasuke di bibirnya. Saat bibir Sasuke terlepas dari bibir pemuda itu, Naruto hanya menatap mata kelam itu sesaat.

"Do..dobe..aku tidur dulu.." Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto keluar dari kamar pemuda itu. Naruto yang masih terbuai dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi hanya bisa terdiam mematung.

**TEME I,am SORY_**

NARUTO POV

Semenjak kejadian malam itu. aku merasa ada yang salah dengan ku. Rasanya setiap bertemu dengan Sasuke jantungku berdetak kencang. Dan aku merasa tubuhku memanas kalau mata kelam itu menatap ku terus. Tapi aku melihat itu tidak terjadi pada pemuda itu. dia hanya bereaksi seperti biasa, dingin, datar dan seperti tidak perna terjadi apa-apa. Apa aku mulai menyukai pemuda itu?. tapi apa salah aku menyukainya, aku tahu kami sama-sama laki-laki, tapi saat itu aku merasa dia menciumku dengan keadaaan sadar, bukan mabuk. Apa boleh aku berharap dia juga merasakan apa yang aku rasa. Ck, ini mulai membuatku gila.

"Dobe..kau tak sarapan?" Sasuke memubarkan lamunanku, dia menatapku, begitu juga dengan kaasan dan tousan. Aku baru ingat kalau sekarang aku masih berada di meja makan.

"Kau sakit Naru-chan?" terdengar nada khawatir dari kaasan. Kaasan segera menempelkan punggung tanganya ke keningku, setelah itu dia kembali ke tempat duduknya"tidak panas.."

"Aku tak apa kaasan.."

"Mungkin kau terlalu capek, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu di rumah hari ini." Sekarang tousan yang ikut-ikutan khawatir, aku melihat tousan meninggalkan meja makan bersama kaasan yang membawa tas menuju mobil "Sasuke, temanin Naruto di rumah.." GLEK, temanin, hei…yang membuat aku seperti ini juga karna teme. Kenapa malah dia disuruh menemaniku.

"Baik paman.."

NORMAL POV

-10.00 AM-

"Naru chan.. kaasan mau pergi sebentar ke pasar, kalau kau mau makan, nanti kaasan suruh Sasuke mengantarkannya ke kamar mu."

"iya.." lama Naruto menunggu, kelihatannya ibunya sudah pergi. Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, dengan membawa kunci mobil di tangannya. sebenarnya hari ini dia sama sekali tidak sakit. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kalau hari ini dia lebih baik beristirahat di rumah. saat Naruto membuka pintu untuk pergi dia mendapatkan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, dengan sebuah nampan dan beberapa mangkuk yang berisi bubur. Muka Naruto memerah, melihat Sasuke yang tepat berda di depannya

"Kau mau kemana dobe?"

"Bukan urusanmu.."

"Kembali masuk kekamarmu, kau harus makan. Aku sudah buatkan kau bubur."

"Aku mau kerumah Kiba sebentar."

"Kau masih sakit dobe" Sasuke masuk ke kamar Naruto, meletakkan nampan berisi bubur itu di atas meja yang dekat dengan tempat tidur Nauto. Dan mendekati pemuda yang melihatnya di depan pintu.

" Aku tak apa-apa teme.." Sasuke menyeret Naruto untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Karna tenaga Sasuke yang lebih besar, akhirnya tubuh mungil Naruto mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Dengan sedikit kesal Naruto akhirnya tidur juga di kasurnya.

"Makan ini.." Sasuke menyodorkan sesendok bubur tepat di hadapan Naruto.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri.." Naruto merebut bubur yang ada di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa geli.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi di batalkan, karna dia merasa seseorang menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi dulu.."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Temanin aku makan teme."

"Kau itu bukan anak-anak lagi dobe, lagi pula di kamar mu ini mana ada hantu siang hari bolong begini."

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku.." Sasuke kembali mendudukan diri di sebelah kasur Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke. Mata itu saling menatap, sampai Naruto yang memalingkan pandangnnya karna tak tahan menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kau itu kenapa dobe? Hari ini kau aneh.."

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu."

"Masalah apa?"

""Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah penting buatmu, tapi aku hanya butuh teman bicara hari ini.."

"Apa?"

"Apa menurutmu keluargaku bisa kembali bahagia seperti dulu lagi." Naruto menunduk dalam, melihat kea rah lantai yang sepertinya lebih indah di pandang di bandingkan manusia tampan didepannya itu.

"Kau tahu dobe, keluargaku juga seperti keluargamu. Ibuku berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain, setiap malam ibu selalu bertengkar dengan ayah. Setiap ayah bilang ibu berselingkuh, pasti ibu bilang kalau laki-laki itu Cuma temannya saja."

"Eh..benarkah? Tousan juga gitu. Dia bilang kalau perempuan itu Cuma temannya saja."

"…" tidak ada jawaban. Naruto memainkan bubur nya dengan sendok yang berada di tangannya.

"Ada yang salah?"

"…"tetap tak ada jawaban

"Apa masalah rumah tangga itu semengerikan ini?" Naruto cengok dengan perkaan Sasuke barusan. Bagai mana bisa Sasuke yang lebin tua darinya itu dapat melontarkan pertanyaan polos bin bodoh.

"Mungkin saja.."jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya

"Sudahlah..makan buburmu dobe, aku mau mematikan Tv dulu di bawah.."

"Hn.."

Sasuke tersenyum sesaat kea rah Naruto, lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di kamar itu. Naruto menghela nafas, menikmati belaiaan angin dari jendela yang tak ditutup menyentuh pipi tan itu berlahan lembut. "Kelihatannya Sasuke orang yang dapat ku percaya" lirih Naruto

**TEME I,am SORY_**

Pagi yang lumayan cerah di kediaman Namikaze, apa lagi dengan perdebatan sedikit antara Uzumaki Naruto dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang membuat Minato dan Kushina geleng-geleng tak mengerti. Perdebatan itu terjadi hanya karna masalah sepeleh, karna Naruto yang susah bangun pagi dibangunkan Sasuke dengan cara yang bisa dibilang Basah, kenapa di bilang basah. Karna Uchiha bungsu itu menyiram Naruto berserta tempat tidurnya. Dan itu membuat Naruto berteriak kesal.

"Apa-apaan kau teme tidak bisa'kah kau bangunkan aku dengan cara yang lebih baik..?"

"Salahmu sendiri dobe. Ini sudah jam berapa? Kau tahu tidak, bibi Kushina sudah berteriak dari tadi membangunkanmu."

"Tapi'kan kau bisa membangunkanku dengan baik teme.."

"Itu sudah cara terbaik untuk membangunkan mu."

"Dengan cara menyiramku?" Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam, sedangkan Sasuke hanya membuang nafas berat.

"Beritahu aku bagaimana cara membangunkan mu dengan cara terbaik katamu itu?"kali ini Sasuke yang menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto yang di tatap, hanya menelan ludah..  
"Baiklah teme, kau menang hari ini, lebih baik kau keluar, karna aku ingin mandi."  
"Hn." Sasuke langsung keluar dari kamar itu. sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar perdebatan dua anak muda itu hanya tersenyum geli

"Mereka kelihatan akrab ya Minato?" perempuan itu menatap Suaminya dengan tatapan geli.

"Bagus bukan, berarti Naruto dan Sasuke bisa akrab dan berteman baik." Jawab Minato sambil menyerut kopi paginya

"Iya.."

"Ohayoo kaasan, tousan, teme.." Sapa Naruto yang baru turun dari lantai dua rumah kediaman NamikazeUzumaki itu. yang di sapa tak ada satupun yang menjawab. Hanya Sasuke yang menatap Naruto sekilas dan melanjutkan makannya."Kenapa aku di cuekin?" Naruto bertanya binggung

"Ini sudah jam berapa Naruto, jangan mentang-mentang ini hari libur. Kau malah seenaknnya bangun siang." Yeps, hari ini Hari minggu, jadi wajar kalau seluruh penghuni rumah itu saat ini masih betah di rumah.

"Maaf kaasan, tadi malam aku tidur kemalaman."

"Sms 'an lagi dengan Gaara?"

"Heh? Kok Kaasan tahu."

"Nyonya Sabaku yang bilang padaku, kalau liburan pasti anaknya bangun siang. Dan kalau di Tanya dia selalu bilang kalau anaknnya itu semalam sms 'an dengan kau." Tunjuk Kushina tepat di depan hidung Naruto. Naruto menelan ludah paksa. Dia mendudukan diri di sebelah Sasuke setelah menerima kultum dari sang ibu.

"Kaasan ketemu bibi dimana?"

"Arisan keluarga." Jawab Kushina singkat

"Bagaimana keadaan keluarga jauh kita itu?" Kushina dan Naruto menatap sumber suara, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Minato

"Kelihtatannya keluarga Sabaku baik-baik saja, lagi pula aku dengar nanti anaknya yang bernama Gaara dan Gankuro akan main kesini." Jelas Kushina

"Benarkah..asik..aku bisa main basket dengan Gaara.." Naruto tertawa girang

"Bukankah kau itu satu kampus dan satu team dengan sepupumu itu dobe?" kali ini Sasuke yang ikut berbaur dengan keluarga itu

"Iya teme. Tapi aku kan jarang main basket berdua saja dengan Gaara dan Gankuro. Lagian Gankuro itu tidak sekampus dengan ku, jadi ini kesempatan ku mengukur seberapa hebat pemain dari kampus Oto."

"Oh..jadi begitu."

"Oh iya teme, kau juga ikut ya.?"

"Aku tak bisa main basket."

"Lihat saja, kau kan tak ada kerjaan juga."

"Baiklah.."

-14:00 PM-

"Gaara kemana sih, jadi kerumah tidak?" Naruto uring-uringan menunggu sang sepupu tercinta. Dari tadi dia hanya memencet-pencet remote TV, menukar chanel yang dikira bagus. Tapi tak kunjung di temukan. Sasuke yang duduk di Samping Naruto merasa kesal karna acara nonton TV liburannya di kacaukan oleh Naruto yang tak henti-henti menukar-nukar acara di televisi itu.

"Ck, dobe. Kau itu ada niat nonton tidak sih?" Sasuke berusaha merebut remote itu dari Naruto. Samapai kegiatan tarik menarik remote itu berhenti akibat bel pintu terdengar oleh telinga Naurto. Naruto cepat-cepat membuka pintu dan orang yang dari tadi di tunggu akhirnya datang

"Gaara…." Naruto segera menerjang Gaara dengan pelukan mautnya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung mengepal kuat tangannya, sedangkan laki-kali yang berada di belakang Gaara hanya tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkunnya yang tak gatal. Yang di peluk masih berwajah datar

"Naruto, bisa lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku tak bisa bernafas." Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya. Dia melihat kebelakang Gaara

"Gankuro..hay..apa kabar? Lama tak bertemu."  
"Hai Naruto.." pemuda berambut coklat dan berwajah aneh karna beberapa coretan di wajahnya itu hanya melambai tangan kecil pada Naruto.

"Ehem…dobe.."Kali ini Sasuke muncul dari belakang Naruto

"Eh iya…ini Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, anak teman ayahku yang tinggal disini." Gankuro dan Gaara menunduk hormat

"Salam kenal Uchiha san" ujar kakak beradik itu

"Salam kenal Sabaku san." Kali ini dibalas Sasuke hormat.

"Gaara bagaimana kalau kita main Basket?"

"Naruto, aku belum bertemu bibi dan paman. Mereka dimana?"

"Kaasan dan tousan lagi pergi. Jadi percuma saja kau mencari mereka."

"Kemana?"

"Ayah ada urusan sedikit di kantor, sedangkan ibu dia sedang ke supermarket.."

"Hari minggu begini paman masih sibuk di kantor?" ujar Gankuro terkejut

" memang sering begitu."

"Terus kita mau apa sekarang?" Gaara mendudukan diri di sofa empuk rumah itu, menatap Naruto yang kelihatan berfikir

"Sudah aku bilang, lebih baik kita main Basket."

"Aku lagi tak ada niat untuk main basket Naru.."

"Kita jalan-jalan saja?" Semua orang yang berada disana melihat kearah sang empuh suara. Uchiha Sasuke

"Benar juga kata teme.."

"terus rumahmu siapa yang jaga?" Gaara menghela napas mengingat ide bodoh itu.

"Sebentar lagi kaasan pasti pulang. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kerumah Tayuya." Hampir saja Gaara terjengkang kebelakang, karna ucapan Naruto barusan

"Ta..Tayuya?" Tanya Gaara dengan muka memerah

"He..he..he..kau ini, mana mungkin kita kerumah Tayuya. Aku Cuma bercanda. Kita kerumah Kiba saja." Usul Naruto

"Malas…" Gaara menjawab asal. Naruto putus asa.

"Kita main PS saja di rumah..?"

"Ide bagus,..!"

Naruto segera mengeluarkan PS nya, mereka berempat bermain dengan semangat. Tapi tidak untuk Uchiha muda satu ini. Dia malah asik mendengarkan berita di televisi ketimbang ikut bermain dengan Naruto, Gaara dan Gankuro.

"Gaara..ngomong-ngomong Temari nee mana? Kenapa tak ikut?"

"Dia lagi kencan dengan Shikamaru.."

"Shika itu beruntung ya dapat Temari nee?" cengir Naruto

"Apanya yang beruntung, setiap pagi kerjaannya hanya mengomel saja, dari pagi sampai sore tak lain dan tak bukan selalu kami berdua yang kena marah. Kalau bertengkar dengan ibu, karna kesalnya tak terbalas pada ibu, pasti kami yang di buat babak belur, setelah puas menghajar kami dia pergi dengan santai. Aku malah kasihan dengan Shikamaru." Ujar Gankuro lirih, sedangkan Gaara mengagguk setuju atas apa yang di ceritakan kakak keduanya itu, tentang Temari yang sering semenang-menang terhadap mereka berdua.

"Eh? benarkah Temari nee seperti itu?"

"Kau tak tahu saja Naruto. Kakak perempuanku itu sangat mengerikan.." Gankuro berkata dengan bersunggu-sunggu sambil sibuk memencet-mencet stik PS Naruto.

"Kasihan Shika dong, pasti dia habis deh dengan Temari nee.."

"Pasti….!" Gaara menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak tega, teringat dengan apa yang akan didapatkan Shikamaru kalau sampai teman satu team nya itu berbuat salah di hadapan kakak perempuannya.

"Aku menangtuk dobe..aku tidur siang dulu." Sasuke yang bosan mendengar cerita yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan itu segera meninggalkan Naruto dan duo Sabaku itu di depan PS yang masih menyala.

"Dia itu kenapa?" Tanya Gankuro penasaran

"Teme orangnya memang seperti itu."

"Kelihatannya kau tahu betul tentang pemuda itu ya Naruto?" Tanya Gaara meneliti

"Ah..tidak juga.." Gaara melihat kearah jam dinding Naruto 17:00

"Ne..Naru, aku harus pulang. Kelihatannya sudah sangat sore..salam untuk bibi dan paman.." ujar Gaara yang sibuk menarik Gankuro karna tak mau lepas dari stik Ps Naruto

"Baiklah. Salamkan juga untuk paman dan bibi dari keluargaku ya Gaara. Maaf kelihatannya Kaasan sedang nyangkut di tengah jalan, pasti sekarang dia sedang bergosip di rumah nenek Tsunade."

"baiklah..jaa Naru." Gaara meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze itu. setelah selesai mengunci pintu. Naruto segera naik ke lantai dua rumahnya menuju Kamar. Saat dia akan masuk kamar. Dia melihat Sasuke yang bersender pada pegangan tangga

"Sudah pulang sepupumu dobe?"

"Eh? teme. Kau bilang mau tidur siang?"

"Kantuk ku sudah hilang, mereka sudah pulang?"

"Siapa? Gaara dan Gankuro?"

"Hn."

"Sudah kok. Kenapa kelihatannya kau tidak begitu menyukai mereka?"

"bukan tak menyukai. Cuma aku malas saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Kelihatannya kau begitu bahagia dengan anak berambut merah itu."

"Oh Gaara. Wajar 'kan. Dia itu sepupu terbaiku."

"Kalau tak salah dia sudah punya pacar 'kan?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa..?"

"Baguslah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Berarti tidak ada yang menghalangiku." Naruto terlihat bingung

"Menghalangi apa maksud mu?"

"Menghalangiku mendapatkan seseorang.."

TBC…..

Selesai juga nih chapter…gomen minna kalau alur cerita ini cepat…Mugi Cuma mau mempercepat cammisteri SasuNaru *di lempar pot bunga*

Setelah berkutat dengan ujian dan tugas menumpuk dari dosen, akhirnya fict ini bisa Mugi sambung kembali..

Maaf kalau ceritanya tidak nyambung dengan cerita sebelumnya.

Untuk minna semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview fict ini arigato(caelah..sok pake bahasa jepang, bahasa Indonesia aja masih belepotan). Oh iya, bagi teman-teman yang minta squel di beberapa fict Mugi, maaf, mugi gak pandai buat sequel..jadi gomen kalau gak ada sequel di fict Mugi. Klau pun ada pasti gak bakal nyambung dengan fict yang berhubungan. …

Kita sambung lagi di chapter depan ya..

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 muncul..

Maaf di chapter kemarin banyak sekali kesalahan, tentang nama kakak laki-laki Gaara itu bukan Gankuro, tapi Kankuro. Harap maklum, saya orang yang suka menulis apa saja yang menurut saya benar. –plak-. Bisa dibilang saya ini salah satu author keras kepala.

Langsung saja..

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**DANGER "YAOI" OOC,OC , TYPO. JADI KALAU TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN KELUAR.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**TEME I,am SORY_**

Malam itu Naruto sedang asik berkutat dengan laptopnya, dia sedang menyelesaikan beberapa tugas dari dosen-dosennya.

PRAK

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara berisik dari ruang keluarga rumahnnya. Buru-buru pemuda pirang itu berlari dan saat membuka pintu kamarnya, dia langsung berhadapan dengan Sasuke yang juga kelihatannya baru keluar dari kamarnya dan terkejut karna suara itu.

"Sudah aku bilang, kalau aku tak punya hubungan dengan perempuan itu…"

"Jangan membentakku Minato..kau benar-benar keterlaluan.."

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu Kushina? Apanya yang keterlaluan?"

"Kau itu sudah sangat berubah Minato, semenjak perempuan itu masuk kedalam kehidupan kita, kau selalu membentakku."

"Kau salah paham, dia hanya temanku, dan sekarang kami lagi megurusi sebuah urusan."

"Ck, urusan katamu? Urusan perselingkuhanmu?"

"Tutup mulutmu Kushina..! kau tahu, urusan itu menyangkut anak kita dan perusahaan kita."

"Sudah aku bilang berulang kali, jangan membawa Naruto untuk menutupi aib perselingkuhanmu.."

"Aib? Kau kira aib?"

"Kalau bukan aib, apa namanya? Memangnnya urusan apa yang membuat kau harus bersama perempuan itu? dan mengatas namakan anakku?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri. Aku tak bisa memberitahukan semua itu sekarang."

"Ck, bahkan kau tak tahu harus berbohong seperti apa." Perempuan berambut merah itu meraung menagis, tubuhnnya gemetar terduduk menahan persaan marah saat ini. Naruto yang melihat pertengkaran itu langsung berlari menuruni tangga dan diikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hentikan menyakiti ibuku.." Naruto menatap Minato tajam. Sasuke berdiri di samping perempuan yang masih menangis itu.

"Ini semua juga untukmu Naruto. Jadi jangan membuatku juga ikut marah denganmu."

BUAGK

Satu pukulan melayang kearah laki-laki bernama Minato itu, dan pukulan itu di lepaskan oleh anak kandungnya sendiri.

"AKU TAK PERDULI DISEBUT ANAK DURHAKA TERHADAP AYAHNNYA, TAPI AKU TAK MAU IBUKU KAU SAKITI BAJINGAN.." Naruto berusaha maju dan ingin memukul Minato lagi, tapi buru-buru ditangkap kepalan tangan itu oleh Sasuke.

"Hentikan dobe. Tak baik memukuli paman di depan bibi." Hati Naruto melembut. Mata biru itu menatap lantai, sedangkan Minato mengusap darah yang keluar dari samping bibirnya.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan tousan." Naruto berkata lirih.

Minato melangkah maju mengangkat tangannya dan menaruhnya di atas kepala sang anak. Mengusap rambut pirang yang sama dengannya itu lembut.

"Kau dengar Naruto. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua. Aku melakukan itu karna ada alasan. Dan aku sama sekali tak perna berselingkuh dengan siapapun." Naruto terdiam. Minato melepaskan tangannya dari pemuda itu, dia memandang Kushina sebentar, berjalan menujuh perempuan yang menemaninnya selama 19 tahu ini. Laki-laki itu berjongkok, sehingga sekarang tubuhnnya sejajar dengan perempuan yang sedang menangis itu. diciumnya pelan puncak kepala Kushina. Kushina terkejut, dia segera mendongak, mendapatkan cengiran Khas milik laki-laki berperawakan hampir sama dengan anaknnya itu "Lebih baik aku pergi dulu, aku tak ingin membuat kalian semakin terluka. Nanti kalau sudah tenang aku akan kembali." Minato segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar, saat dia Berpapasan dengan Sasuke, Minato menepuk bahu Sasuke," Aku titip mereka sebentar ya, tolong jaga mereka ya Sasuke." Sasuke mengangguk. Deru mesin mobil terdengar dari garasi rumaH kediaman NamikazeUzumaki itu, kemudian deru mobil itu menghilang. Naruto merangkul ibunya, membawa sang bunda kembali ke kamar, dan berharap ibunya akan kembali baik besok.

Setelah membawa sang ibu kekamar, Naruto membawa laptopnya keruangan keluarga. Setelah kejadian itu dia sama sekali tak bisa tidur, dia lebih memilih mengerjakan tugasnnya yang sebenarnnya masih ada waktu sebulan untuk dikerjakan. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23:43 tapi mata biru itu belum juga mau menutup.

"Mau secangkir kopi dobe?" sebuah cangkir berisi kopi tiba-tiba berada didepannya, dilihatnnya cangkir itu, dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda berpiama Biru yang menyodorkan cangkir itu.

"Arigato ne, teme.."Naruto menerima cangkir itu, dan menaruhnnya di sebelah laptopnnya

"Hn." Sasuke mendudukan diri di samping Naruto.

"Mana bibi?"

"Sudah tidur. Aku rasa.." jawab Naruto tak yakin

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Aku benci dia.." Sasuke melihat Naruto yang terlihat serius

"Siapa?"

"Perempuan itu."

"Jangan begitu, 'kan tadi paman sendiri yang bilang kalau mereka tak memiliki hubungan dobe." Sasuke mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Aku tahu, tapi dia sudah membuat kaasan menangis. Dan merebut tousan dari kami."

"Tak ada yang merebut dan direbut." Naruto melihat kearah Sasuke, dan mendapatkan tatapan senduh dan hangat.

"Tapi, perem..Hmmp.." Naruto membulatkan matannya. Saat bibir dingin Sasuke mencium bibirnnya. Dia memberontak, tapi pemuda berambut ayam itu tak mau melepaskannya. Akhirnya Naruto menyerah dan memejamkan matanya. Saat bibir mereka terlepas. Naruto menatap Sasuke, dan dibalas dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto mencoba bertannya. Dia ingin tahu mengapa pemuda didepannya itu menciumnnya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tenang dobe." Ujar sasuke sambil mengusap-usap tiga pasang gari dipipi naruto dengan ibu jarinnya.

"Tapi ke..kenapa kau men..menciumku..?" Naruto bertannya dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, dan tak ingin melihat kau terpuruk begitu.." Lagi..Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir Naruto. Tapi hanya kecupan sesaat.

"Teme, terima kasih.." kali ini Naruto yang memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pelukan itu, senyum tersunggin dari wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

**TEME I,am SORY_**

"Hei Naruto..hari ini aku main kerumahmu ya?" Naruto menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya, seorang gadis berambut pink, tersenyum kearah Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tumben sekali kau mau main kerumahku Sakura…"

"Ah..bukan hanya aku kok, Ino juga mau ikut." Sai yang berada di samping Naruto menatap Sakura dan Ino horror

"Kebetulan sekali, Kaasan hari ini ketempat Tsunade_sama, Tousan lagi dikantor. Tinggal Aku dan Sasuke saja dirumah."

"SASUKE….!" Sakura berteriak didepan telinga Naruto sambil menatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sama Seperti Sakura, Ino pun juga ikut melakukan apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Aku juga ikut.." Sakura melihat kea rah belakannya, menemukan Lee dan Sai dengan tatapan Jangan-macam-macam-kalian-berdua,-karna-kalian-pacar-kami. Sakura dan Ino tertawa garing.

"Kelihatannya rumahku akan ramai.."

"Itu baguskan Naruto, aku juga mau ikut.." pemuda berambut merah menepuk pundak Naruto dari samping

"Boleh saja Gaara..hahahaha..teme pasti senang."

"Aku juga ya?." Seorang dengan tato segitiga merah di masing-masing pipinya mengangkat tangan kanannya,"Dia juga.." Kiba menunjuk kerah Shikamaru yang sedang membereskan bukunya.

"Aku tak bisa, Hari ini Temari mengajakku ketoko buku.."

"Huh..sayang sekali kau dengan Temari itu…" Kiba mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gaara langsung memberikan death glare nya. "Iya..iya..aku tahu Gaara, dia itu kakak perempuanmu." Kiba mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya didepan muka Gaara

"Jangan tinggalkan kami dong, kami juga mau ikut…" seorang pemuda berbadan gen..ups..mungkin sedikit bongsor (maaf author tak dapat menyebutkannya-plak-) Akimichi Chouji, dan seorang dengan kacamata hitam super duper tebal Aburame Shino. Ikut nibrung dengan mereka.

"Baiklah, tapi mobilku tak muat kalau kalian ikut semua.."

"Aku bawa mobil kok Naruto." Gaara berseruh dari depan pintu ruang kampus itu dan berjalan meninggalkan makhluk-makhluk bernyawa disana.

"Aku pulang.."seruh pemuda pirang yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnnya.

"Baru pulang dobe." Seorang pemuda dengan sebuah sepatula+clmek berwajah datar menyambut Naruto. Dan beberapa orang di belakang Naruto

"KKKyyaa Sasuke_kun keren.." teriak perempuan berambut pink dari balik Naruto.

"Benar katamu Sakura, Sasuke memang keren.."Ino juga ikut-ikutan berteriak. lagi-lagi dua perempuan itu mendapatkan death glare dari Sai dan Lee.

"Hn, kau membawa teman-temanmu?"

"Hehehehe..iya, mereka yang ingin main kesini." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknnya yang tak gatal

"Ck, mengganggu saja." Ujar Sasuke sambil berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

TWICTH

Muncul segitiga siku-siku di kening mereka minus Naruto yang memberikan aba-aba untuk tetap sabar dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

"Cih, orang itu sombong sekali Naruto." Cela Kiba.

"Gomen Kiba, teme orangnnya memang seperti itu."

"Jadi itu yang namannya Sasuke?" Sai memasang pose berfikir ' kenapa Ino menyukai laki-laki seperti itu? lagi pula dibandingkan dia aku lebih keren' batin Sai

"Iya.." Naruto mengangguk

"Huh..tak ada yang menarik darinnya." Seruh Lee yang sudah nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah Naruto. Memang mereka sangat sering main kerumah Naruto. Bahkan mereka semua juga sudah sangat akrab dengan keluarga Naruto. Jadi mereka menganggap rumah Naruto seperti rumah mereka sendiri(anak muda yang tak sopan).

"Orang yang menyebalkan." Shino angkat bicara, dengan pose se cool mungkin.

"Nyam..sudah..nyamm..lah..nyamm" Kali ini Chouji yang juga ikut-ikutan sambil mengunnyah keripik kentangnya.

"Maafkan teme ya teman-teman, lebih baik kalian segera kekamarku saja.." Seluruh barisan (?) yang dikomandoi oleh Gaara itu langsung melesat kearah kamar Naruto. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat teman-temannya yang masih menyoceh karna perlakuan Sasuke tadi.

Naruto segera kedapur untuk mengambil jus jeruk untuk teman-temannya. Dan mendapatkan Sasuke yang sedang memasak.

"Kau masak apa teme?" Naruto mendekati Sasuke. Melihat dari bahu pemuda Uchiha itu, menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnnya dimasak Sasuke.

"Sop sapi.." Naruto menyandarkan diri di mejah makan . melihat Sasuke sambil meminum Jus nya.

"Kaasan hari ini tak pulang ya? Kenapa kau yang masak.."

"Hn, bibi bilang akan menginap di rumah Tsunade_sama."

"Teme, maaf ya, aku hari ini tak dapat membantumu. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan teman-temanku."

"Mereka masih ada?"

"Masih. Dikamarku."

"Ku kira mereka hanya mampir sebentar.."

"Mereka memang sering main kemari. Oh iya, nanti malam berarti kita Cuma berdua. Aku ajak Gaara tidur di sini ya?"

"Tak usah, jangan merepotkan orang dobe."

"Gaara pasti tak merasa di repotkan. Pasti tousan malam ini juga tak akan pulang."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita tinggal berdua?" Tanya Sasuke, sambil masih mengaduk-aduk sopnnya.

Naruto teringat kejadian tadi malam, saat Sasuke menciummnya, wajahnnya berubah menjadi merah.

"Ah..tak apa-apa, hanya saja kalau Cuma berdua kan sepi.."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Aku. Baru saja." Kata Naruto sewot

"Kita bisa buat rame kok, tanpa mengajak orang lain." Seringai mengerikan terlihat di wajah sempurna Uchiha bungsu itu. tapi seringai itu tak dapat dilihat Naruto, karna Sasuke masih mengaduk sopnnya, dan dia berdiri membelakanngi Naruto. Nampaknnya Naruto tak menangkap sinyal bahaya dari sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan ajak Gaara."

"Hn, bagus."

"Sasuke, aku kekamar dulu, mereka pasti menungguku."

"Hn." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke,

'Kena kau' batin Sasuke.

Malam itu Naruto sedang asik menonton televisi di ruangan keluargannya. Sesekali pemuda itu melirik Sasuke yang sedang membuat cemilan untuk mereka didapur(Calon suami yang baik)

"Teme, lebih baik kita beli makanan di supermarket. Aku tak tega melihat kau memasak begitu."

"Kalau begitu bantu aku dobe.."

"Baiklah." Dengan malas, bahkan sangat malas Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang sedang mencetak kue nya.

"Kau buat apa teme..?"  
"Kue kering, kau suka?"  
"Kalau enak aku suka."

"Coba ini." Naruto mengambil kue yang disodorkan Sasuke di depan wajahnnya. "Bagaimana?"

Naruto terlihat berfikir sejenak, kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"Kyyyaaa enak teme, untung aku malam ini ditinggal bersama mu, jadi bisa makan enak.."

"Benar kau suka tinggal bersamaku berdua.."

"Iya." Jawab Naruto mentap. "Aku suka tinggal berdua dengan mu tem.."Naruto segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa tak di teruskan?"

"Ap..apa?"

"Perkataan mu tadi dobe."

"Sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu diteruskan." Naruto hendak meninggalkan Sasuke di dapur, tapi tangan pucat Sasuke memegang tangan tan itu erat. "Hei..teme, apa yang kau laku..hmmp" lagi, Sang uchiha mencium Uzumaki.

"Aishiteru dobe.." Ujar Sasuke setelah mereka selesai berciuman

DEGK

"Apa?"

"Dasar baka dobe, apa aku harus mengulangnya.."

"Ak..aku tak dengar dengan jelas teme."

"AI-SHI-TERU-DOBE.." Sasuke berusaha menekan kata demi kata apa yang diucapkannya itu, agar pemuda pirang didepannya dapat mendengar dengan baik yang dikatakannya.

"Heh?" Naruto cengok. Sasuke membuang napas berat

"Masih tak mengerti.."

"Aku mengerti, tap..tapi kita kan sama-sama laki-laki teme.."

"Kau perna mendengar kalau cinta tak mengenal apapun, bahkan gender.."

"Pernah."

"Terus..?"

"Kau tak bohongkan teme, mengucapkan kata-kata itu?"

"Hn.."

"Tapi..?"

"Apa lagi..?"

"Ak..aku.."

"Kau tinggal jawab saja dobe.."

"Hmm aku tak yakin dengan perasaanku teme."

"Aku tahu, tak apa, aku akan menunggu sampai kau yakin dengan perasaanmu sendiri tuan Uzumaki." Sasuke tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto. Naruto yang jarang melihat Sasuke tersenyum begitu hanya mengangah lebar.

"Dobe tutup mulutmu, atau lalat akan dengan mudah masuk kedalam mulutmu." Naruto tak mendengar pernyataan Sasuke." Kalau begitu, kau ingin lidahku masuk kedalam mulutmu." Satu lemparan sepatu melayang kearah Sasuke, dan sukses membuat Uchiha itu tersungkur.

"Dasar teme mesum." Naruto berbalik, dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnnya sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana? Makan dulu kue ini."

Aku mau tidur, tinggalkan saja, nanti aku makan.." Naruto melanjutkan perjalannannya menuju kamar tercinta

"Ck, dasar baka." Sasuke mendengus

"Hei dobe..ini sudah siang, kau tak kuliah.." Sasuke mengedor pintu kamar Naruto,

"…" tak ada jawaban

"Dobe..cepat keluar, atau kau akan telat ke kampus, aku mau kekantor dobe.."

"…"masih tak ada jawaban

"Terserah kau sajalah dobe.." Sasuke melangkah menjauhi kamar itu, tapi dia tak tega melihat Sang pirang yang dia suka itu terlambat kulia nanti, berlahan diputarnnya gagang pintu kamar itu

KLEK

'Tak di kunci' batin Sasuke. Mata onyx Sasuke menjelajahi ruangan tidur bernuansa orange itu sebentar, mencari objek yang membuat dia harus mengendap-endap masuk ke ruangan itu. langkah Sasuke berhenti ketika melihat sang pangeran tidur sedang mendengkur di ranjang orange nya.

"Dasar dobe.." Sasuke mendekati ranjang itu. saat tangannya ingin menguncang tubuh pemuda itu untuk membangunkannya, niatnnya terhenti, dielusnnya pipi yang memiliki tiga pasang garis itu, dan tersenyum. "Tak ku sangkah, akhirnnya aku menyukainya."

"Nnngghh.." Sasuke buru-buru menarik tangannya ketika Naruto menggeliat tak nyaman. Dan mata biru itupun terbuka "Teme..! sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ingin membangunkanmu dobe.." Jawab Sasuke, sambil membuka gorden kamar Naruto"Ohayo dobe, cepat mandi, atau kau akan terlambat.."

"Baiklah." Naruto mengagguk, Sasuke segera berjalan kedapur untuk menyiapakan Sarapan.

TING..TONG..

Sasuke yang baru memasuki zona dapur keluarga NamikazeUzumaki itu segera berbalik arah menuju ruang tamu. Saat membuka pintu Sasuke mendapatkan perempuan yang dia kenal tersenyum Kushina

"Ohayo Sasuke.." Sapa perempuan itu, dan masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Bibi? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini pulang? "

"Hahahaha..maaf ya Sasuke, bibi baru pulang, maaf kalau merepotkanmu kemarin.."

"Tidak, aku tak merasa direpotkan."

"Arigato Sasuke.."

"Iya, tapi kenapa bibi pulang sepagi ini, kan bisa nanti siang, kenapa tak menelpon, aku bisa menjemput bibi di stasiun."

"Tak perlu, aku pulang karna urusanku sudah selesai, mana Naruto?"

"Sedang mandi."

"Pasti dia merepotkanmu kemarin ya?"

"Tidak.."

"Sasuke..terimakasih ya, setidaknnya dengan adannya Sasuke di sini. Naruto tak terlalu terbebani dengan masalah ku dan Minato." Perempuan bernama Kushina itu mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"Iya bibi, Sama-sama" Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Walau kau baru tinggal bersama kami, aku sudah menganggap kau seperti anakku sendiri, sama seperti Naruto."

"Terima kasih bibi.."

"Loh..Kaasan sudah pulang.." Naruto turun dari tangga dengan handuk yang masih menggantung di lehernnya dan pakaiaan lengkap, kemeja orange dan celana jeans hitam, memandang heran dari atas tangga.

"Ohayo Naru-chan.." Sapa sang ibu ceria

'wajah mirip paman, kelakuan mirip bibi, benar-benar menurun semua sifat ayah dan ibunya' batin Sasuke, ketika melihat Kushina tertawa ceria'tapi syukurlah, bibi tak terlihat sedih lagi'

"Ohayo kaasan..kenapa tak menelponku, Naru kan bisa menjemput Kaasan di stasiun kereta."

"Wah..kalian kompak sekali menanyakan hal itu padaku.." Kushina mendelik kearah Sasuke

'moodnya cepat berubah, sama seperti dobe' lagi . Sasuke membatin

"Kaasan, bicara apa saja dengan nenek awet mudah itu, kaasan tak diberi obat aneh kan?"

"Memangnnya kenapa?" Kushina menjawab bingung

"Hehehe..tak apa." Naruto tak mau mengacaukan suasana Hati sang ibu. Karna semenjak pertengkaran ibu dan ayahnnya itu, jarang sekali Naruto melihat senyuman di wajah ibu atau ayahnnya seperti sekarang.

"Kalian sedah sarapan? Ibu akan buatkan."

" kangen masakan Kaasan." Naruto berlari dari atas tangga dan langsung memeluk ibunnya.

"Memangnnya kemarin kalian tak makan?"

"Makan. Teme yang membuatkan.." Naruto menunjuk kearah Sasuke yang masih stand bay dengan wajah datar bin coolnya.

"Maaf ya Sasuke, kelihatannya aku benar-benar merepotkanmu.."

"Tak apa bibi." Sasuke menunduk memberikan hormat.

"Tousan sudah pulang?"

"Belum, dari kemarin." Naruto memandang ke lantai, dia tak berani melihat wajah sedih sang ibu tiba-tiba.

"Begitu ya, ya sudah. Ayo kita sarapan."Kushina menarik Naruto dan Sasuke ke dapur dan menyiapkan makannan untuk dua manusia yang cengok melihat perubahan sikap Kushina

**TEME I,am SORY_**

"Teme, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan kaasan?" Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnnya pada mobilnnya yang terpakir di garasi, Sasuke yang berniat masuk ke dalam mobil menghentikan kegiatannya dan berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Bukan 'kah bagus melihat bibi ceria dobe."

"Tapi aku sedikit merasa aneh teme." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berhenti tepat didepan pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau tak suka kalau bibi seperti itu?" Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto. Naruto yang merasa risih segera berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan sih kau teme. Kalau kaasan melihat. Bisa dibunuh ditempat aku. Ayo lepaskan.." Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang hampir sempurna memeluknya. Naruto merasa Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan tangannya dan sekarang berada di pinggul Naruto.

"Tak apa kan. Kalau bibi tahu, sekalian Saja aku minta restu untuk mendapatkamu dobe." Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Beruntung tak ada satu orang pun yang lewat.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pergi." Naruto berbalik dan langsung menaiki mobilnnya. Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto dengan tampang menyeringai. Naruto segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan meninggalkan Sasuke berdiri di garasi mobil itu.

"Hn, menarik. Akan ku buat kau yang menyukaiku dobe.." lagi-lagi seringai itu muncul dibibir uchiha bungsu.

TBC

Maaf kan Mugi ya..karna terlalu lama updet nih lanjutan fict. Soalnnya mugi harus berperang dengan Tousan, sebagai anak ,mau tak mau mugi harus mengalah. Hiks..hiks..T.T. selai itu, ide cerita untuk lanjutan fict ini sangat susah, mugi harus memutar otak untuk melajutkan fict ini (memangnnya otak bisa di putar?)

Ok, tolong di review berikan saran dan kritiknnya. Maaf kalau banyak typo dan eyd yg masih berteparan.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


	5. Chapter 5

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**DANGER "YAOI" OOC,OC , TYPO. JADI KALAU TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN KELUAR.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**TEME I,am SORY_**

(-^Thy^-)

Sasuke sedang menatap dokumen-dokumen penting di meja kerjanya. Membaca dokumen-dokumen itu satu persatu. Mata onyx itu menelitih beberapa dokumen yang menurutnya sedikit janggal. Tapi tiba-tiba bibir pemuda itu terangkat sedikit. Pemuda berambut Hitam kebiruan itu menyeringai senang.

"Tak aku sangkah aku bisa melakukan hal ini."

TOK..TOK..

Pintu ruangan Sasuke diketok dari luar. Kemudian seringai itu menghilang. Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu kembali seperti semulah

"Masuklah.." suara berat pemuda itu terdengar memerintah. Orang yang mendengar perintah itu langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala bagian produksi itu.

"Selamat siang Sasuke-sama.." Sapa orang itu sopan. Seseorang dengan tubuh lumayan besar, berwajah sedikit menakutkan berambut orange membungkukan tubuhnya dihadapan Sasuke.

"Jugo, ada apa?" pemuda yang di panggil Jugo itu tersenyum.

"Anda di panggil tuan Namikaze-sama di ruangannya." Sasuke berdiri. Dia terlihat membenahi kemejanya sebentar lalu pergi melewati Jugo.

"Baiklah aku akan ke sana sekarang." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, di ikuti Jugo dari belakang.

-DIREKTUR UTAMA-

Itulah yang tertera di sebuah pintu yang sedang Sasuke hadapi sekarang. Dia menghela napas sebentar sebelum menemui direktur utama perusahaan tempat dia bekerja

.

"Masuklah." Suara penuh wibawah itu terdengar oleh sasuke. Berlahan Sasuke memutar kenop pintu itu. dia berjalan mendekati laki-laki ayah dari orang yang dia cintai.

"Anda memanggil saya Namikaze-sama." Sasuke membungkuk hormat. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Duduklah." Laki-laki itu mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di sebuah kursi di hadapannya. Sasuke hanya menuruti perintah atasannya itu.

"Aku bangga kau dapat membuat penjualan perusahaan ini meningkat Sasuke. " laki-laki itu memandang Sasuke lekat

"Terima kasih Namikaze_sama, lagi pula tanpa bantuan dari teman-teman di bagian produksi, mungkin pencapaian penjualan ini tak akan sedrastis ini." Sasuke membalas sopan

"Hahaha, jangan terlalu canggung Sasuke. Anggap saja ini di rumah, panggil aku paman saja. Lagi pula kau juga akan menjadi putraku suatu saat nanti 'kan." Sasuke tersenyum kearah laki-laki itu.

"Terima kasih paman.."

"Begitu lebih baik. Lagi pula, perusahaanku ini tak ada apa-apanya dari perusahaan Uchiha Inc. kau kan tahu, perusahaan keluaga mu itu, perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Sedangkan perusahaan ku tak sebanding dengan perusahaan besar seperti Uchiha Inc."

"Perusahaan Uchiha tak sebesar itu paman. Lagi pula masih banyak perusahaan besar di Konoha ini."

"Ibumu menitipkan mu kepada ku, dia ingin kau berubah, ayahmu juga sudah membantu perusahaan ku ini. Dan aku juga berterima kasih karna kau sudah menjaga Naruto selama ini." Wajah Laki-laki yang di panggil Namikaze itu terlihat serius

"Untuk urusan keluarga, saya sama sekali tak ikut campur paman. Tapi kalau Naruto….saya hanya tak ingin melihat orang yang saya cintai dan calon pendamping hidup saya itu bersedih. Paman Minato." Sasuke tak mau menatap mata biruh cerah itu, enta kenapa dia merasa malu telah membicarakan perasaan hatinya kepada ayah dari Naruto ini.

"Cinta ya? Bagus lah, apa Naruto sudah tahu, kalau dia akan ditunangkan dengan mu.?" Minato berdiri dari kursinya, dia menatap keluar jendela melihat pemandangan kota konoha dari ruangannya.

"Belum, lagi pula, aku takut Naruto tak menyukai pertunangan ini."

"Aku pun juga belum memberi tahu Kushina, aku takut kalau Kushina tak suka dengan perjodohan ini. Mengingat kau dan Naruto sama-sama laki-laki."

"Aku tahu itu. aku akan buat Naruto menyukaiku paman." Tersungging sebuah senyum cerah dari laki-laki yang memiliki rambut pirang sebahu itu.

"Aku akan tanganin Kushina, urusan Naruto, kau yang menanganinya." Sasuke mengangguk mantap. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Pemuda itu menatap layar ponselnya sebentar.

"Maaf paman, ada telpon."

"Dari siapa..?"

"Naruto."

"Wah..wah..tak aku sangkah pendekatan mu sudah lancar Sasuke, sudah angkat saja telpon itu." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dobe..ada apa?"

TWITCH

Muncul urat siku-siku dan keringat menggantung besar di bagian kepalang Minato, mendengar Sasuke memanggil anaknya dengan sebutan Dobe.

"Teeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmeeeeee….kau di kantor kan?" Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga kesayangnnya, dia tak mau gendang telinyanya rusak karna mendengar jeritan Naruto.

"Jangan menjerit Dobe, aku tak tulih. Iya aku ada di kantor, ada apa?"

"Aku jemput ya, kita makan diluar, kali ini aku yang teraktir. Kau belum makan siang kan?" Sasuke melihat kearah Minato yang tersenyum geli melihat perubahan raut Sasuke yang merona.

"Aku tak bisa dobe, masih banyak kerja di kantor." Minato menjeliti Sasuke, bertanda kalau hari ini Sasuke berhak mendapatkan waktu berapa lama pun untuk keluar kantor, asalkan itu bersama sang putra tercintanya itu.

"Ya sudah deh kalau aku mengganggu mu." Sasuke menghela napas sebentar

"Baiklah, setelah pulang kulia kau boleh menjemputku, nanti mobilku biar temaku yang membawanya kembali kerumah." Minato tersenyum puas. Sasuke Blushing.

'Bisa-bisanya paman seperti itu' batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah..aku akan jemput kau sejam lagi.."

"Hn."

Hubungan jarak jauh itupun terputus. Minato melihat kearah Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli.

"Hahahaha..kencan pertama ya?"

"Ti..tidak..Naruto hanya mengajakku makan siang." Jawab Sasuke gugup

"Kau terlihat gugup Uchiha, ternyata seorang Uzumaki Naruto dapat membuat seorang Uchiha gugup ya. Tak ku sangkah kau yang selalu tenang jadi berubah seperti itu."

"Tidak juga paman."

"Ya..baiklah, kau boleh pergi, lagipula nanti Naruto akan kemari bukan?"

"Hn. Saya permisi paman." Sasuke menunduk memberikan hormat, lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto sedang memakir mobilnya di basmen kantor ayahnya itu. sambil bersiul, Naruto langsung menuju lif menuju ruangan kepala produksi yang sudah memiliki janji dengannya itu.

KREK

Pitu coklat yang bertuliskan

-KEPALA PRODUKSI( UCHIHA SASUKE )-

Itu langsung dibuka oleh pemuda pirang yang tak sabar melihat wajah terkejut dari Uchiha bungsu itu, karna Naruto datang lebih cepat setengah jam dari perjanjian yang dibuatnya. Tapi saat pintu itu terbuka, Naruto sama sekali tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke di sana

"Uzumaki_sama..anda sedang mencari tuan Sasuke_Sama." Naruto menoleh kearah pemuda bergigi tajam bernama Suigetsu. Suigetsu adalah bawahan ayah Naruto, dan sudah Naruto anggap menjadi kakak sendiri. Waktu Naruto kecil, Suigetsu selalu mengajak Naruto bermain, mengingat Kisame ayahnya Suigetsu juga bekerja di sini, lagi pula umur Suigetsu dan Naruto hanya berjarak 2 tahun. Karna tak punya biaya untuk meneruskan kulia, Suigetsu di bolehkan berkerja di kantor Namikaze itu karna rengekan Naruto yang ingin Suigetsu juga berkerja di kantor ayahnya.

"Sui_nii..mana teme?"

"Hahahaha..dasar anak nakal, aku kan sudah bilang untuk tidak memanggilku Sui, panggil dengan nama lengkapku Naruto_sama." Suigetsu mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto yang berantakan itu, bibir Naruto mayun mendapatkan perlakuan orang yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu.

"Dari dulu kan aku suka manggil Sui_nii seperti itu. nama nii terlalu susah untuk di sebut sih, jadi aku panggil Sui_nii saja."

"Terserah kau saja lah Naruto_sama."

"Ceh, jangan panggil dengan embel-embel 'sama'. Biasananya kan nii sering panggil aku Naru_chan, atau Naru_kun, bahkan terkadang sering memanggilku Naru saja." Suigetsu terkikih geli.

"Baiklah Naru, eh iya..kau mencari Tuan Sasuke? Dia sedang berada di kantor paman."

"Tuan? Teme bos mu? Kenapa dia dipanggil tousan?"

"Iya, dia bos ku, entahlah. Lagi pula itu bukan urusan ku."

"Nii, kemarin tousan masuk kantor ya?"

"Iya. Paman memang sering masuk kantor. Bahkan tadi malam pun paman tidur di kantor, uh..bukan hanya tadi malam, tapi juga beberapa hari ini. Hehehehe..paman diusir bibi ya?"

"Engg..engak, tousan gak diusir kaasan kok."

"Oh, baiklah Naru, aku mau pergi dulu masih banyak kerjaan. Eh itu Tuan Sasuke.." Suigetsu menunjuk kearah pemuda yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangannya, dengan seorang perempuan berambut merah berkaca mata yang sedang menggandeng Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sedang memberikan death glare terbaiknya. Naruto yang melihat itu, merasa ada banyak sekali jarum yang menusuk Hatinya. Dia benar-benar cemburu Sasuke dipegang-pegang perempuan berkacamata itu dengan rok mini yang dikenakannya. Tunggu cemburu? Semenjak kapan Uzumaki ini cemburu. Tak ada yang tahu, tapi kelihatnnya perasaan cinta kepada Sasuke sudah mulai terasa di hatinya. Sasuke yang melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya, dengan seorang bawahan nya itu sedikit terkejut, apa lagi kelihatannya Naruto melihat Karin yang menggandeng Sasuke saat ini. Naruto permisi dengan Suigetsu, dia bilang lebih baik menunggu Sasuke di ruangannya, lagi pula kelihatannya pemuda itu sedang asik dengan perempuan berambut merah mencolok itu. Sasuke yang melihat itu, langsung melepaskan gandengan Karin dari lengannya, mempercepat laju jalannya menuju rungan yang sekarang pasti ada Naruto di dalamnya.

"Dobe..bukannya kau akan datang setengah jam lagi?" Ujar Sasuke, sambil menutup pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Kenapa? Aku mengganggu mu ya?"

"Mengganggu? Maksudmu?"

"Mengganggu mu yang sedang bermesraan dengan perempuan tadi.." Naruto masih tetap mengambek, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hahaha..kau cemburu dobe?" Sasuke menyeringai, berlahan pemuda bermata onyx itu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang

"Lepaskan teme..! ini dikantor tahu…"

"Hn aku tahu. Terus?" bukannya melepaskan. Sasuke malah mempererat pelukannya pada leher pemuda pirang itu, Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Naruto.

"Kalau ada yang lihat bagai mana?" Naruto masih terus berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke

"Dobe..dobe..kita kan tidak melakukan apa-apa..lagi pula aku hanya memelukmu. Atau kau memang ingin aku apa-apakan?" Wajah Narutop merona. Dia segera membalikan tubuhnya hendak membalas kata-kata Sasuke tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba berhenti saat wajah mereka bertemu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Naruto dapat merasakan napas hangat Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya. Entak kenapa pemuda berambut pirang itu menutup matanya dan memerengkan kepalanya, menunggu bibir Sasuke mengecup-bibirnya, tapi lama dia menunggu, bibir pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu tak kunjung datang, saat Naruto membuka mata, dia hanya melihat Sasuke yang mengeringai senang, dan langsung menyerang bibir manis Naruto, Naruto yang terkejut membelalkan matanya.

"Mmmpphh tem.." Kata-kata Naruto terhenti, akibat lidah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk ke rongga hangat mulut Naruto. Lidah mereka saring berperang menentukan siapa yang saling dominan. Tapi lidah sih pirang manis itu akhirnya mengalah. Sasuke menelusuri rongga mulut Naruto, menjelajahi setiap inci yang ada disana. Sasuke menyudahi ciuman panas mereka, Nampak saliva yang menghubungkan bibir mereka menipis dan lama kelamaan putus. Sasuke tersenyum, membelai pipi bergaris tiga pasang itu.

"Benar kan kau cemburu dobe?" Sasuke masih menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Naruto mengangguk, kemabali Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto singkat.

"Hentikan teme. Aku kesini mau menjemputmu makan siang tahu.." Naruto menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke. Wajah Naruto sudah sangat memerah.

"Hn. Aku tahu, bagaimana kalau kita bermain-main sebentar dobe?" Naruto terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan

"Bermain?maksudnya?"  
"Dasar idiot, ya sudah lah, perutku sudah lapar, kita bermainnya di rumah saja ya dobe?" Sasuke tersenyum jahil

"Baiklah." Naruto yang tak tahu apa-apa langsung mengiyakan ajakan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai senang. Naruto segera keluar dari ruangan Sasuke, diikuti Sasuke sendiri. Sesekali Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto dari belakang saat pemuda pirang itu bersiul menuju mobilnya di basmen kantor ayahnya itu

(-^Thy^-)

Malam itu Naruto sedang asik mendengar MP3 dari Ipod nya, sesekali Naruto ikut bersenandung meniru lirik lagu yang dia dengar.

CKLEK

Naruto terkejut saat melihat Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya.

"Teme? Sedang apa kau?" Sasuke melangkah menuju Naruto yang terlihat terkejut.

"Tidak ada, Cuma mau melihat kau saja." Terlihat semburan merah di pipi tan Naruto

"Ap..apaan sih kau ini." Naruto menjauhkan dirinya ketika Sasuke duduk di sampingnya

"Malam ini kau sangat manis dobe." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. Naruto hanya terdiam menerima kecupan manis dari Sasuke

"Teme, jangan menggodaku."

"Siapa yang menggodamu dobe, aku hanya ingin bersama mu saja malam ini." Sasuke memandang mata sapphier itu. mengelus bibir bawah Naruto

"ngh..teme..hentikan.." Naruto berusaha menjauh, tapi pikiran, hati, dan tubuhnya tak mau menolak perlakuan lembut dari Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar manis dobe.." Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya dan bibir Naruto, Naruto mengerang saat lidah Sasuke dengan leluasa menjelajahi rongga mulut Naruto. Tangan Sasuke mengelusup masuk ke kaos hitam Naruto, memainkan tonjolan kecil disana. Naruto mengerang keras saat dua tonjolan itu di mainkan oleh tangan dingin Sasuke. Malam itu mereka berdua melebur menjadi satu, dengan kenikmatan dan perasaan cinta yang melanda dua pemuda itu.

Pagi itu Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang masih berat. Saat dia hendak bangun, sesuatu melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Saat mata biru itu melihat ke samping, didapkannya Sasuke yang sedang tertidur lelap berbalut selimut orange sama sepertinya. Sejenak dia berpikir mengapa pemuda Uchiha itu bisa nyasar kekamarnya. Saat Naruto mengingat kejadian malam tadi, saat dia dan Sasuke bercinta. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Di tatapnya lekat-lekat wajah tampan putra bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kau suka wajah ku dobe?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba bangun dan menatapnya.

"Eh? ti..tidak.. aku hanya melihat iler di pipimu." Jawab Naruto berbohong

"Kau lupa, kalau keluarga Uchiha tak akan melakukan hal bodoh begitu. Hmmpp." Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di ranjang Naruto. Naruto segera berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, tak menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke tadi.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto sudah siap dengan kemeja Orangenya dan celana jeans hitamnya, saat ini dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi kulia. Setelah merapikan rambut pirangnya sedikit dengan gel, Naruto segera mengambil tasnya. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan keluarganya. Disana telah menanti Sasuke, ayah dan ibunya. Saat mata biru itu bertemu dengan onyx Sasuke, Naruto hanya tersipu dan segera berjalan, mendudukan diri di sebelah Sasuke.

"Kapan Tousan pulang?" Tanya Naruto pada ayahnya yang sedang menghirup kopi paginya.

"Sudahlah sayang, ayahmu baru saja pulang, kaasan tak mau kau bertanya kasar begitu pada ayahmu." Kushina menasehati Naruto yang menatap Minato tajam.

"Tadi malam, aku pulang tadi malam." Jawab Minato yang juga menatap Naruto tajam

"Dobe, sudahlah." Sasuke menenangkan Naruto yang mungkin sekarang emosinya akan meninggi, karna teringat kejadian saat itu, saat ayahnya menampar ibunya di depan mata Naruto sendiri. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto lembut. Naruto menghembus napas berat

"Ku kira kau tak akan kembali kerumah ini." Lagi, mata Naruto tetap tak melembut, malah tatapan tajam itu semakin menjadi. Minato memperbaiki posisi duduknya, sesekali laki-laki kepala rumah tangga di rumah itu berdehem untuk menghilangkan canggungnya menerima tatapan benci dari sang putra

"Nanti malam kalian bersiap-siaplah, aku akan mengajak kalian makan malam di luar, kita jarang sekali bukan makan bersama lagi." Kushiha terkejut, memang semenjak peristiwa retaknya rumah tangga mereka, Minato sangat jarang mengajak mereka makan bersama lagi di luar.

"Kau kira dengan mengajak kami makan bersama di luar, aku dan ibu ku akan memaafkan mu." Naruto menggenggang erat tangan Sasuke di bawah meja, tangan yang dari tadi memberikan sedikit kekuatan untuknya agar tak memberikan tonjokan di muka sang ayah

"Aku bukan ingin menyuap mu atau ibumu, bagai mana pun kau dan ibumu adalah orang yang berharga bagiku." Minato menatap anak semata wayangnya itu, dingin. Tatapan mereka berdua sangat dingin. biru bertemu biru. Mata Sapphier itu saling menatap tak ada yang mau berkedip sedikitpun.

"Hentikan, apa kalian tak bisa saling sedikit pengertian dengan aku dan Sasuke, kalian anggap apa kami disini hah, kalian kira kami di sini patung, yang diam saja melihat kalian bertengkar, aku dan Sasuke sangat jengal melihat sipat kekanak-kanakan kalian." Kushina mengebrak meja makan itu dengan sangat keras.

"Aku pergi dulu." Naruto melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke di tangannya, berdiri dari meja makan itu, dan berjalan keluar rumah. Hening..setelah kepergian Naruto, ruangan itu sangat hening.

"Paman, bibi, aku juga mau pergi." Sasuke menundukan diri, memberi hormat kepada Kushina dan Minato, berlari mengejar Naruto. Saat hendak memanggil Naruto mobil Naruto sudah meluncur pergi meninggalkan rumah besar itu.

"Naruto.." Sasuke bergumam

Malam ini seluruh penghuni kediaman NamikazeUzumaki itu melangkah pergi menuju restoran mahal di kota Konoha, Naruto yang duduk di bagian belakang penumpang dan juga Sasuke tak satupun dari mereka yang bicara, Naruto hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil BMW itu, sesekali Sasuke melirik Naruto yang terlihat murung, sedangkan Kushina dan Minato sesekali terlibat pembicaraan kecil yang tak penting. Mobil BMW itu terpakir rapi di basmen restoran itu. seluruh penumpang mobil itu segera turun, dan langsung memasuki restoran jepang itu. setelah menemukan tempat yang kosong, dan memesan makanan, akhirnya suasana yang tak mengenakan sedari tadi pagi dapat cair. Sesekali Naruto harus berebut makanan dengan ayahnya, kebiasaan buruk di rumah, dan tak jarang pula Kushina harus mempelototi mereka berdua. Dan Sasuke hanya menggeleng heran melihat keluarga unik ini.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto, Kushina dan Sasuke segera memasuki rumah kediaman NamikazeUzumaki itu, sedangkan Minato meminta izin untuk kembali ke kantor karna malam ini dia kan bertemu dengan beberapa klien. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah beberapa kali menawarkan diri untuk menemani Minato, tapi Minato menolah, dengan alasan agar Sasuke dapat menjaga Kushina dirumah. Saat berada di dalam rumah, Kushina sedang mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tamunya, rasa penat dan capai membuat dia harus menghentikan perjalannya menuju kamar tercinta, sedangkan Naruto sedang asik membuka sepatunya, dan Sasuke yang menunggu Naruto, Kushina terkikih geli melihat dua pemuda itu sangat akrab, sangking akrabnya tak jarang Naruto harus memplototi Sasuke dan memanggil Teme kearah pemuda Uchiha itu, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke..kemari.." Kushina memanggil Sasuke yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tamu itu, Sasuke mendudukan diri di sofa sebelah tempat Kushina duduk

"Kau anak yang baik aku menyukai sifatmu." Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan perkerjaan buka sepatunya. Ikut-ikutan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Ah..kaasan, teme itu menyebalkan, tak ada baik-baiknya.." Celah Naruto

"Dasar Dobe.." Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto. Dan membuat Kushina harus terkikih gelih lagi melihat kelakuan mereka berdua

"Selain baik, kau juga rajin. Ibu dan ayah mu pasti bangga punya anak sepertimu. Aku kira kau itu anak yang manja, seperti yang diceritakan Minato saat pertama kali kau akan kemari, tapi kelihatnnya kau cukup dewasa, apa lagi kau juga dapat membimbing Naruto." Kushina tersenyum lembut

"Terima kasih bibi.."

"Boleh aku tahu nama keluargamu.." Sasuke mengangguk

"Nama kakak laki-laki ku Uchiha Itachi."

"Itachi_nii yang kemarin mengantar kunci mobilmu itu ya teme.?" Naruto bertanya bingung, Sasuke tak menjawab hanya mengangguk

"Nama ibu dan ayahmu.?" Kushina menatap Sasuke dengan keingin tahuan besar

"Ayah ku bernama Fugaku Uchiha."

"Wahhh pasti ayahmu itu orang yang tampan, sama seperti mu ya Sasuke." Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Kushina dia hanya tersenyum saja.

"Nama ibu ku Mikoto Uchiha.."

"MIKOTO UCHIHA?"

Tanya Naruto dan Kushina berbarengan, seperti ada petir yang menyambar dua Uzumaki itu, ketika mendengar nama orang tua Sasuke itu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Bersambung dengan tak elit *author di gebukin*

Maaf lama ngeupdet. Di chapter ini mugi sengaja membuat adegan SasuNarunya sedikit romance. Karna di chapter depan bakal ada banyak konflik. Wkwkwkwk…saya akan buat Sasuke menderita di chapter depan *dicidori Sasuke* sebenarnya saya mau nambahin lemon, tapi karna ini fict rate T, dan masih bulan puasa, di tambah lagi otak bejat author gak nimbul-nimbul gak jadi deh-plak-..makasih yang sudah ngerepyu fict ini..

Sekali lagi mugi minta maaf kalau masih ada eyd, typo dan berbagai macam kesalahan penulisan, mengingat kompi mugi rada eror. Yooosss mina, RnR please..

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


	6. Chapter 6

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**DANGER "YAOI" OOC,OC , TYPO. JADI KALAU TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN KELUAR.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**TEME I,am SORY_**

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto berjalan menunjuk kearah Sasuke, Sasuke terlihat bingung. Tiba-tiba Naruto meninju rahang Sasuke, dan itu membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu meringis kesakitan.

"Tak ku sangkah, orang yang selama ini aku anggap berharga adalah anak dari perempuan itu." Naruto menunduk menatap lantai, Sasuke hanya terdiam tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Kushina sudah menitikkan air mata, bagaimana bisa anak dari perempuan yang membuat rumah tangganya hancur dapat dengan mudah masuk ke dalam kehidupan keluarganya, berdekatan dengan sang putra yang jelas-jelas sangat membenci perempuan itu, dan jujur Kushina sendiri sudah menganggap Sasuke seperti anaknya sendiri. Mata Kushina berkaca-kaca, dia segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke menuju kamarnya, mungkin dia menangisi kebodohannya sendiri karna dapat dengan mudah mempercayai suaminya yang dengan mudah membawa masuk darah daging perempuan perusak rumah tangganya itu, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sangat tolol, dan mengutuk Minato yang tega melakukan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Dobe? Ada apa ini?" Sasuke menatap kepergian Kushina dari balik bahu Naruto, dia merasa ada kejanggalan malam ini. 'kenapa bibi Kushina menangis' batin Sasuke

"Kau tak tahu? Atau pura-pura tak tahu? Kau selalu membuat ku merasa nyaman di dekatmu, kau selalu bilang kalau kau mencintaiku, membuatku berharap lebih dengan perkataanmu itu. tapi_ternyata kau itu hanya pembohong, kau itu penipu." Naruto bicara dengan suara yang sedikit serak, akibat perasaan yang di rasakannya saat ini. Sasuke tetap duduk di tempatnya, karna posisi Naruto yang berdiri di depannya, membuat dia tak dapat peluang untuk berdiri.

"Dobe..kau kenapa?"  
"Brengsek..KAU ITU BRENGSEK, KAU MEMBUAT AKU MENCINTAIMU, KAU MEMBUAT AKU BERHARAP KALAU KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU, TAPI KAU TELAH MEMBOHONGIKU, AKU TAK MENYANGKA KALAU ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI ADALAH DARAH DAGING PEREMPUAN YANG MEREBUT AYAHKU DARI IBUKU. KAU DAN IBUMU SAMA-SAMA BRENGSEK. ENYAH KAU DARI KEHIDUPANKU, ENYAH KAU DARI RUMAHKU. DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI KEMARI, JANGAN PERNAH LAGI MASUK KEDALAM KEHIDUPAN KAMI." Sasuke terdiam mendengar semuar pernyataan Naruto tadi. Uchiha tak bodoh, Sasuke tahu benar apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Tunggu dulu dobe, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi UCHIHA. Sudah cukup kau menyakitiku," Naruto berbalik dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba tangan pucat itu memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku mohon Naruto, dengarkan dulu semuanya, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku benar-benar menyayangimu, kau sangat berharga untuk ku. Aku tahu apa yang kau katakan, tapi sungguh Naruto, aku benar-benar tak tahu tentang paman Dan kaasan, aku tak tahu tentang hubungan mereka selama ini, yang aku tahu, kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Naruto tertegu mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi, dia dapat merasakan kalau bahunya menghangat karna air mata dari Uchiha bungsu itu membasahi bahunya. Naruto berbalik, dia berusaha untuk tak menangis, tapi mata biru itu tak bisa, titik-titik bening itu keluar dengan deras dari mata pemilik kulit tan menggoda itu.

"Pergilah, aku tak ingin melihat kau tetap berada di rumahku, bagiku kaasan adalah segalanya, jadi…aku akan berusaha melupakan semuanya, semua yang telah terjadi, dan aku mohon, tolong kau juga lupakan semuanya. Anggap kita tak pernah bertemu, anggap semua yang telah kita lalui ini hanya mimpi indah. Aku mohon Sasuke, pergi lah. Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi ke kehidupanku." Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke membatu di tempat.

(-^Thy^-)

Kicau burung pagi itu membangunkan Naruto dari mimpinya, yah, mimpi buruknya. Dia berharap apa yang terjadi malam tadi hanya mimpi buruk. Naruto segera berjalan meninggalkan ranjang tercinta, dia ingin menyapa orang yang beberapa bulan ini menemaninya, orang yang selalu bilang kalau dia sangat mencintai Naruto, seorang pemuda yang membuat Naruto juga mencintainya. Pemuda yang selalu ada untuk Naruto saat dia membutuhkan tumpuhan saat dia terpuruk, seseorang yang selau memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Naruto membuka kamar pemuda itu, berharap pemuda yang akan di sapanya di pagi yang cerah itu sudah bangun dan memberika kecupan selamat pagi kepadanya.

"Ohayoooouu Tem_" Kata itu terputus, saat Naruto tak menemukan pemuda yang di carinya, pemuda yang sangat di cintainya itu. Naruto berlari ke dapur, harapannya untuk bertemu pemuda itu sangat tinggi, dia berharap pemuda itu sekarang sedang sarapan dengan menggunakan baju kantor rapi dan mengucapkan 'Ohayoou Dobe' padanya. Tapi saat Naruto sampai di dapur itu, tak ada sosok yang di carinya. Naruto berlari menuju garasi, berharap pemuda itu belum pergi. Tapi mobil sedan hitam itu tak terpakir di sana, hanya mobil Naruto saja yang ada di sana.

Naruto panik, dia tak mau mimpi buruk tadi malam itu benar-benar terjadi, dia tak mau kehilangan Sasuke, dia menyesal sudah mengucapkan kata-kata kasar kepada pemuda itu, Naruto segera belari kembali menuju kamar Sasuke, berharap kalau pemuda itu hanya pergi kekantor dan akan kembari sore nanti, tapi Naruto tak menemukan sehelaipun baju Sasuke.

"Teme…kau dimana?" Naruto menyambar ponselnya, mencari nomor Sasuke dan menekan tombol hijau disana, tapi sayang nomor itu tak aktif.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan kau teme.." Naruto terduduk lemas di pintu kamar Sasuke. Dia menangis, menangisi kebodohan nya karna mengusir orang yang dicintainya dan orang yang mencintainya. Naruto berjalan gontai menuju kamar ibunya. Dia ingin meliha kondisi ibunya saat ini.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

CLEK

"Kaasan kau ada di dalam?" Naruto menelitih kamar orangtuanya. Mendapatakan ibu nya yang masih tertidur. Dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Bagai mana bisa dia dapat tidur lelap tadi malam, sedangkan Sasuke pergi entah kemana. Ada perasaan benci di hatinya saat mengetahui kalau Sasuke adalah anak dari Mikoto, tapi rasa cintanya lebih besar mengalahkan perasaan benci dan tak senang kepada Sasuke

CLEK

Naruto berusaha menutup pintu kamar ibunya dengan hati-hati. Hari ini dia tak ada niat untuk berangkat kulia. Setelah mandi Naruto langsung pergi begitu saja, tanpa memberi tahu Kushina seperti biasa, dia tak tahu mau ke mana, tapi yang jelas dia ingin pergi menenangkan diri dulu.

-KEDIAMAN UCHIHA-

"Kenapa kaasan membohongiku? Apa yang sebenarnya kaasan mau? Kaasan membohongi aku, aniki dan tousan. Ibu macam apa yang tegah dengan keluarganya. Kau berselingkuh dengan paman Minato, tapi kenapa aku yang kenah dampaknya." Sasuke menjerit sambil menangis seperti orang kesetanan kearah perempuan berambut hitam panjang dan bermata onyx sama sepertinya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Sasuke, aku akan jelaskan padamu." Perempuan itu berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu. sedangkan Sasuke hanya meringkuk diranjangnya.

Setelah kembalinya Sasuke tadi malam kerumah aslinya, dia selalu menjerit dan menangis kearah perempuan yang bersetatus ibunya itu. dia mengutuk ibunya yang membuat dia harus dibenci Naruto, dia mengutuk ibunya yang mengirimkannya ke rumah Minato, dan dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak tahu lebih awal masalah ini.

"Tenanglah otouto, kaasan akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya padamu." Kali ini pemuda yang bernama Itachi, kakak laki-laki Sasuke lah yang berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"TOLOL, KAU ITU SUDAH DI BOHONGI PEREMPUAN INI, KENAPA KAU MASIH MEMBELANYA. TOUSAN..KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA. KENAPA KAU TAK BEREAKSI." Sasuke menatap ayahnya yang hanya berkecak pinggang melihat anak bungsunya itu.

"Aku mohon Sasuke, tolong jangan akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya padamu." Fugaku berusaha menyentu kepala Sasuke, berharap pemuda yang sedang mengamuk itu dapat diam dan tenang. Walau kelihatan tenang. Fugaku sangat prihatin melihat putranya itu berubah, Sasuke yang terkenal pendiam, arogan, dan sangat dingin, bahkan dengan keluarganya sendiri itu, bisa berubah seperti ini, penuh emosi dan kemarahan, setelah semalam pulang dari rumah kediaman NamikazeUzumaki itu.

"PERGI KAU, AKU BENCI KALIAN SEMUA." Sasuke menepis tangan ayahnya itu. Mikoto segera berjalan menuju putra laki-laki keduanya itu.

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi pucat Sasuke, Mikoto yang melepaskan tamparan itu terlihat menyesal, sedangkan Fugaku dan Itachi terkejut dengan perlakuan Mikoto tadi. Mikoto memeluk Sasuke yang masih menyelus pipi kirinya.

"Aku mohon, tenanglah Sasuke, kaasan menyayangi mu, kaasan akan menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman ini. Aku mohon." Sasuke masih terisak dalam pelukan san ibu, seperti bayi kecil yang butuh perlindungan ibunya.

"Kenapa kau mengirimku kerumah itu, kenapa kau menjodohkan aku dengan Naruto, padahal aku sudah menolak perjodohan bodoh itu, tapi kau tetap mengirimku ke sana, sekarang saat aku mulai mencintai orang itu, kau membuat dia membenciku kaasan, aku mencintainya. AKU MENCINTAINYA, KAU SANGAT JAHAT KAASAN, KAU MEMBOHONGI AKU DAN NARUTO, APANYA YANG BERTUNANGAN, KAU INGIN AKU MENDERITA HAH?" Sasuke berusaha memberontak dalam pelukan ibunya, tapi Mikoto semakin mempererat pelukan itu.

"Dengar Sasuke, aku mengirimmu kesana supaya kau dapat berkenalan dan mengetahui Naruto. Aku dan Minato berusaha menjodohkanmu dengan Naruto. Minato datang keperusahaan ayahmu agar ayahmu mau membantu perusahaannya yang sedang bangkrut. Ayahmu mau membantunya. Saat Minato datang kemari untuk melunasi seluruh hutangnya pada perusahaan kita, aku mengajukan keinginan untuk menyatukan dua perusahaan itu. berhubung keluarga kita tak ada perempuan, dan keluarga Namikaze tak ada anak perempuan, akhirnya kami menjodohkan kau dengan Naruto. Sama seperti saat kami menjodohkan Deidara dengan Itachi."

"Iya otouto. Demi menggabungkan dua perusahaan. Kau kan tahu sendiri cerita ku dan Dei_koi." Fugaku tersenyum, dia tahu maksud putra sulungnya itu.

Sama seperti cerita Sasuke dan Naruto. Deidara adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Akatsuna no Sasori dan Akatsuna no Konan. Sasori yang berteman dekat dengan Fugaku meminta tolong untuk menyelamatkan perusahaannya yang hampir bangkrut, dan berkat Fugaku perusahaan itu maju kembali, dan antara Fugaku dan Sasori berniat menjodohkan Deidara putra dari Sasori dengan Itachi putra dari Fugaku, karna kedua keluarga tidak memiliki anak perempuan. Akhirnya mereka menjodohkan putra mereka. Itachi disuruh Fugaku untuk bekerja di perusahaan Akatsuna inc, dan berusaha mendapatkan hati Deidara. Mengingat Deidara adalah pemuda yang manis dan sedikit mengerikan, akhirnya Itachi dapat merebut hati pemuda itu dengan kembali ke kediaman Uchiha menggunakan kursi roda, akibat Itachi kepergok Deidara sedang berduaan dengan sekretaris perempuannya, dan perempuan itu sedang memeluk Itachi dari belakang. Siapa yang tak tergoda dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha, memiliki ketampanan, kekayaan dan kepintaran. Sekretaris itachi yang diketahui bernama Anko itu selalu menggoda Uchiha Sulung itu. Deidara yang tak mau tahu, mengira kalau Itachi berselingkuh, dan mengakibatkan Deidara murka, dan harus menghajar Itachi habis-habisan. Tapi walau begitu hubungan Itachi dan Deidara semakin mesra saja.

"Tapi..kenapa kau berselingkuh dengan paman Minato kaasan?" Sasuke menatap ibunya yang mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan anak bungsunya itu.

"Dengar ya Sasuke, aku memang perna pacaran dengan Minato saat SMA dulu. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku bertemu dengan ayahmu. Kushina pasti salah paham, dia mengira kalau akau dan Minato berselingkuh, padahal setiap aku bertemu dengannya kami hanya membicarakan centang perkembangan hubungan kau dan Naruto. Tak ada perselingkuhan antara kami, aku hanya mencintai ayahmu Sasuke." Fugaku tersenyum, Itachi hanya menahan muntah mendengar rayuan ibunya untuk sang ayah.

'hhhuuuaaahahahaha…kaasan ternyata bisa merayu' batin Itachi yang sebenarnya dari tadi menahan tawa

"Sekarang kau mengertikan Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku, Sasuke masih memasang tampang bingung.

"Minato itu sangat mencintai Kushina, dia sengaja tak memberi tahu Kushina semua ini, dia tak mau Kushina syok kalau dia tahu anak laki-laki satu-satunya dijodohkan dengan laki-laki." Mikoto mengelus-elus pantat bebek sang putra.

"Terus sekarang bagaimana, Naruto sudah membenciku."

"Aku akan bicara dengan Kushina dan Minato." Ujar Mikoto

"Aku juga ikut." Fugaku ikut-ikutan berbicara. Sasuke hanya tersenyum lembut kearah kedua orangtuanya itu.

"Tak aku sangkah, adikku bisa menjadi orang gila karna dibenci oleh seorang Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi menggosok-gosokan jari telunjuknya ke dagunya, dan sebuah bantal telak mengenai kepala Itachi

"Baka…..Aniki.." akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama. Mikoto tersenyum senang melihat perubahan drastis dari Sasuke setelah dititipkan di rumah Minato. Sasuke yang dulunya acuh tak acuh, seenaknya sendiri, arogan, dan dingin, dapat berubah menjadi anak yang penuh tanggung jawab, sedikit beremosi dan sekarang dia sudah mampu sedikit bersosialisasi dengan keluarganya. Melihat tawa dari anak bungsunya itu saja Mikoto sebagai ibu kandunya tak pernah, sekarang malah dia melihat Sasuke tertawa hanya karna digoda sang kakak.

-KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE-

"Aku pulang." Minato membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar, ingin melihat reaksi sang istri yang mungkin akan memeluknya, karna sudah sangat lama dia tak pernah merasakan hanyatnya pelukan sang istri.

PRAK

Minato segera berlari menuju kamarnya, dan mendapatka Kushina sedang membanting seluruh perabotan di kamar itu, dan yang paling membuat Minato terkejut, sebuah pecahan kaca sudah terpegang erat di tangan kiri Kushina yang hendak memutuskan nadi di tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kushina?" Minato segera berlari kearah istrinya, membuang pecan kaca itu kesembarang arah. Memeluk Kushina yang menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU BERTANYA SEPERTI ITU PADAMU BRENGSEK." Minato terkejut dengan perkataan Kushina. Selama mereka menikah tak pernah Minato mendengar istrinya memanggilnya 'Brengsek' seperti sekarang

"Bisa kau jelaskan, ada apa ini?" Minato mempererat pelukannya. Kushina memukul-mukul dada bidang sang suami, berharap sang suami melepaskannya.

"Kau membohongi aku. Sasuke itu…Sasuke itu anak Mikoto kan?"

Minato tak merespon, dia sudah tahu betul kalau kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi, dia sudah tahu betul kalau reaksi yang didapatkan oleh istrinya pasti akan seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku, aku salah apa padamu Minato? , selama ini aku sangat mencintaimu, aku berusaha mempertahankan keluarga kita karna perempuan itu, tapi kau malah membawa masuk anaknya kerumah ini." Kushina terisak didalam pelukan Minato

"Ini semua demi Naruto dan demi perusahaan kita." Jawab Minato tenang

"SUDAH AKU BILANG..JANGAN MEMBAWA-BAWA ANAK KITA DALAM PERMA_"

"Aku menjodohkan Sasuke dan Naruto, dan aku melakukan itu untuk mempersatukan perusahaan Uchiha dan perusahaan kita, dan satu lagi, aku hanya mencintaimu." Kata-kata Kushina terputus dengan ucapan Minato barusan, membuat wanita itu menatap Minato tak percaya. Perasaan nya campur aduk, saat dia merasakan keterkejutan Minato mencium bibir Kushina yang sudah lama tak perna disentuhnya itu, Kushina terkejut. Saat Minato melepaskan bibirnya Kushina masih tak percaya, Minato hanya tersenyum ramah. Kushina mengerti kalau Minato benar-benar tak berbohong, suaminya itu hanya mencintainya.

"Ap..apa? kau menjodohkan Naruto dengan Sasuke? Kau tak bohong, mereka 'kan sama-sama laki-laki?"

"Itulah yang membuataku tak mau memberi tahu mu tentang perjodohan itu, aku takut kau nanti tak terima. Aku dan Mikoto sering bertemu karna membahas tentang perjodohan itu, lagi pula ayah Sasuke dan seluruh keluarga Uchiha tahu tentang perjodohan itu."

"Mereka semua tahu. Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu aku."

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tak mau kau syok nantinya." Minato mengelus rambut merah Kushina lembut, Kushina merona karna diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Tunggu dulu Minato, apa kau lihat Naruto tadi ketika kemari." Minato mengangkat bahu, tanda di tak melihat sang putra. Kushina membulatkan matanya, ada perasaan takut yang menyerang hatinya saat ini

"Tadi malam Naruto mengamuk ke Sasuke, aku takut dia kenapa-napa." Kushina segera berlari menuju kamar Naruto diikuti Minato, tapi perempuan itu tak mendapatkan Naruto di sana.

"Kemana anak itu?" Kali ini Minato yang terlihat cemas.

"Aku mohon Naruto, jangan melakukan hal aneh." Kushina berseru dalam hati berdoa agar anaknya itu tak melakukan sesuatu.

"Naruto pasti sedang pergi." Kushina meminta Minato untuk menelpon putranya itu, Minato segera menghubungin Naruto.

"Halo.." Ada sedikit kelegaan dihati Minato saat ini mendengar suara sang putra, bertanda kalau Naruto masih sehat.

"Kau dimana Naruto."

"Apa pedulimu." Naruto menyergak dari seberang sana

"Pulanglah sebentar. Aku mohon, ibumu ingin kau pulang Naruto." Terdengar dengusan kesal dari Naruto.  
"Cih, jangan sok menghawatirkanku." Naruto menutup telponya.

(-^Thy^-)

"Aku tak menyangka kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini Naruto." Seorang pemuda berambut merah memandang Naruto yang sedang asik menatap keluar jendela.

"Sama, aku kira akan berakhir bahagia, tapi tak aku sangkah kalau hubunganku dengannya berkahir menyedihkan begini Gaara." Naruto tersenyum miris. Gaara sepupu Naruto itu hanya memandang sang adik sepupu dengan tatap kasihan, walau berbeda beberapa bulan dari Gaara, Gaara sudah menganggap Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Yang membuat aku terkejut adalah penyimpangan mu itu tahu.." Gaara mengelus rambut Naruto, Naruto hanya diam saja.

Sudah seminggu Naruto tinggal dirumah Gaara, dia meminta agar sepupunya itu tak memberi tahu keberadaannya pada orang tuanya. Tapi karna rasa kasihan keada paman dan bibinya itu yang terus mencari Naruto, akhirnya Gaara memberitahu keberadaan Naruto. Tapi Gaara meminta agar Naruto dibiarkan tenang dulu. Nanti kalau Naruto sudah tenang baru mereka boleh menjemputnya. Minato tak keberatan, dia akan menjeput Naruto kalau pemuda itu sudah merasa baikkan.

"Pertama kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukai Sakura, tapi sayangnya Sakura menolakku, dan menganggapku sebagai adiknya." Naruto ersenyum hambar sambil menatap langit dan pemandangan kota Suna dari lantai dua rumah keluarga Sabaku itu.

"Aku tahu itu, kau selalu bilang padaku kalau kau suka Sakura, dan k au juga pernah bilang kalau Hinata menyukaimu, sayangnya kau tak suka dia." Naruto mengangguk

"Aku kira aku normal, sama seperti mu." Wajah Naruto yang biasa ceria terlihat muram, Gaara yang melihatnya sangat sakit, ketika melihat sepupu tersayangnya itu seperti itu.

"Aku tak masalah kalau kau menyukainya. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu yang harus kau sukai.?"

"Jangan mengajukan pertanyaan yang tak dapat aku jawab Gaara. Aku juga tak tahu."

"Apa kau akan seperti ini terus?" Gaara menatap Naruto. Naruto hanya menghela Napas

"Aku rasa iya, sampai aku benar-benar melupakannya."

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya Naruto?"

"Aku baru pertama kali merasakan sakit seperti ini, saat aku di tolak Sakura, aku sama sekali tak merasakan sakit yang luar biasa seperti ini. Menurutmu apa aku mencintainya?" Naruto membalikan pertanyaan Gaara tadi. Gaara hanya diam.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat, aku tak mau paman dan bibi menyalahkan aku jika melihat anaknya seperti manyat hidup begini." Gaara meninggalkan rungan itu, Naruto masih memandang langit cerah hari itu.

"Apa kabarmu teme..?" Naruto bergumam

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Selesai juga chap ini. Maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan pada penulisan, karna nih Kompi masih eror stadium angkut.

Sebenarnya mugi mau membuat Sasuke lebih menderita. Karna Mugi sangat senang kalau melihat Saskay menderita karna cintanya kepada Naruto. Hahahaha…

Sasuke: Dasar pisikopat

Mugi : ck..ck..ini kan fict Mugi, jadi terserah Mugi dunk mau buat Sasuke_kun menderita. muka mu itu loh, datar amat tahu, jadi suka aja lihat dirimu menderita *cubit pipi Sasuke.

MinatoKushina : kkyyaaaa ada adegan kissing kami tuh, makasih ya author..

Mugi : hehehe…sama-sama*peyuk MinatoKushina*

Naruto : Woi author, kenapa aku juga ikut menderita?

Mugi : menderita dikit tak apalah Naru_chan. Supaya kesannya kalian itu saling mencintai gitu.

Itachi : Kenapa aku ikut menderita juga oleh Dei_koi

Deidara : mau aku buat lebih menderita lagi hah Itachi_kun *nyengir setan*

SasoriKonan : sejak kapan kami jadi ayah dan ibu Deidara? Dasar author sarap.

Mugi : sudah dibilang kalau ini fict mugi, jadi terserah mugi. *di bom deidei*

Chapter depan fict ini akan tamat, hehehe..tak aku sangkah nih fict bakal tamat juga. Dari pada mendengar mereka berdebat, lebih baik Mina repyu fict ini.

REVIEW PLEASE^^.


	7. Chapter 7

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**DANGER "YAOI" OOC,OC , TYPO. JADI KALAU TIDAK SUKA SILAHKAN KELUAR.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**TEME I,am SORY_**

(-^Thy^-)

Kushina terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di telpon, sesekali dia membuang napas berat dan mengucapkan kata 'Maaf'.

"Maaf kan aku Mikoto, aku salah palam kepadamu."

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti." Perempuan bernama Mikoto itu terdengar sedikit tertawa

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu, andai aku tahu dari dulu."

"Hahaha, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Kushina, bisa kita bertemu? Aku mau menanyakan soal Naruto?"

"Boleh saja, datanglah kerumah kami Mikoto."  
"Baiklah, nanti sore aku akan kesana ya."

"Iya, aku tunggu." Hubungan telpon itupun terputus. Kushina tersenyum memandang telpon rumahnya itu.

"Telpon dari siapa?" Minato yang baru muncul dari dapur menatap Kushina heran

"Mikoto, dia bilang akan kemari nanti. Kau sudah rapi, mau kemana?" Kushina mengamati suaminya itu, tak seperti biasa, dandanan Minato sudah sangat rapi, padahal masih sangat pagi.

"Kau belum siap-siap? Kita akan menjeput Naruto di Suna. Aku tak mau Naruto terlalu menyusahkan keluarga Sabaku nanti." Kushina tersenyum

"Naruto sudah besar, dia kesana juga ingin menenangkan diri. Kau kan tahu, masalah Naruto sangat besar. Apapun itu, Naruto mencintai Sasuke, benar begitu kan Minato?" Kushina memandang Minato. Minato tersenyum

"Hmm, tak aku sangkah anak kita mencintai putra bungsu Uchiha itu ya Kushina." Minato memeluk Kushina, Kushina terkikih.

"Sudahlah, aku akan siap-siap, setelah ini kita jemput Naruto, karna nanti sore Mikoto akan datang, aku tak mau calon besanku menunggu lama."

"Hahahaha..jadi kau setujuh Naruto dan Sasuke menikah?"

"Iya, aku setujuh, dari pertama Sasuke sangat baik. Aku akan legah kalau Naruto bersamanya."

"Kau memang ibu yang baik Kushina." Minato mencium pipi Kushina. Keluarga NamikazeUzumaki itu sekarang sudah kembali mesra lagi.

-KEDIAMAN SABAKU-

"Aku sudah menelpon paman agar menjemputmu sekarang." Naruto menatap Gaara tajam. "Jangan menatapku begitu, aku melakukannya agar mereka tak menghawatirkanmu. Lagi pula aku tak suka melihat kau begini, menatap langit tak jelas, tak mau makan dan selalu diam. Aku rindu sepupu ku yang dulu."

"Apa aku menyusahkanmu Gaara?" Mata biru langit yang memudar itu menatap Gaara tanpa emosi

"Kau tak pernah menyusahkan aku, hanya saja, kau yang menyusahkan dirimu sendiri, menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan seperti ini. Aku hanya tak mau kau terlalu terpuruk begini Naru." Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang sangat dipaksakan, mata biru itu kembali menatap langit yang sudah beberapa hari ini terasa lebih indah di pandang Naruto.

"Dulu dia sering membuat aku tenang kalau aku terpuruk begini. Tapi sekarang dia tak ada." Gaara menghela napas, mendekati Naruto. Lalu memeluk Naruto

"Aku ada, kalau kau butuh orang untuk berlindung, aku selalu ada Naru." Naruto membalas pelukan Gaara, walau tak senyaman pelukan Sasuke, tapi setidaknya sekarang perasaannya sedikit nyaman

"Kau kan sering kekampus, bagaimana keadaan teman-teman Gaara?" Gaara melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya, masih senyum palsu, setidaknya senyum palsu Sai lebih bagus ketimbang senyum palsu Naruto yang terlihat miris itu.

"Sakura kahwatir dengan keadaanmu, dia selalu bertanya denganku. Teman-teman yang lain juga."

"Begitu ya. Sampaikan salamku pada mereka."

"Hn, baiklah." Gaara mengangguk

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Naruto dan Gaara menatap pintu kamar yang di gedor itu.

"Siapa?" Tanya Gaara

"Aku Temari otouto. Ada paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina mencari Naruto."

"Masuklah oneechan..!" Gaara memerinta kakak sulung perempuannya itu masuk. Pintu itu terbuka berlahan, kemudian menampakkan seorang perempuan berkuncir empat berambut pirang tersenyum kearah Naruto dan Gaara.

"Naru_chan..ada paman dan bibi." Temari memberi tahu Naruto, Naruto memandang Temari sebentar

"Katakan aku sedang keluar nee." Ucap Naruto lemas

"Kau mau membohongi kami ya Naru_chan?" Naruto kaget mendengar suara sang ibu yang berdiri di samping ayahnya, menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kaasan?"

"Ayo pulang. Aku sudah tahu tentang semuanya." Naruto bingung melihat Ibunya tersenyum lepas Minato yang disebelah Kushina juga tersenyum.

"Aku betah di sini." Jawab Naruto dingin

"Kau tak kangen dengan kami ya Naru?" Kushina melangkah masuk kekamar itu, Gaara yang dari tadi berada di samping Naruto menyingkir, dia tak mau mengganggu ibu dan anak itu.

"Aku masih betah di sini kaasan, lagi pula, aku tak mau pulang." Kushina menepuk pundak Naruto lembut.

"Apa kau tak kangen dengan Sasuke?"

DEKG

Seperti ada ribuan jarum menusuk hatinya ketika mendengar nama itu. Naruto berjalan menuju jendela kamar Gaara, merasakan angin di Suna yang menerpa wajah tan sedikit pucat itu.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto singkat. Kushina terlihat sedih melihat keadaan putranya sekarang. Rambut kuning berkilau itu kini terlihat kusam, mata biru indah Naruto kini terlihat tak bercahaya, kulit tan eksotis itu, kini terlihat sedikit pucat. Anaknya sekarang benar-benar seperti mayat hidup

"Tapi Sasuke menunggumu loh." Naruto menoleh kearah ibunya. Bagai mana bisa ibunya bicara begitu setelah tahu siapa Sasuke sebenarnya.

"Kaasan tak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya itu padamu Naru-chan." Naruto tersenyum kearah ibunya. Sang ibu pun membalas senyuman itu.

"Bibi, paman kami permisi dulu." Temari membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan keluarga itu di kamar Gaara sambil menyeret Gaara yang masih mau menonton adegan sedih dari keluarga itu. –plak-

"Aku sudah memberi tahu semuanya dengan ibumu Naruto." Minato melangkah menyejajarkan dirinya di samping Kushina.

"Iya, tentang pertunanganmu dan Sasuke."

Kaki Naruto serasa lemas. Badannya pun seperti mau ambruk saat mendengar pernyataan Ibunya barusan.

"Pertunangan?"

"Iya, sebenarnya Minato sudah menunangkanmu dengan Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan kau dan aku. Dan tentang perselingkuhan Minato dan Mikoto itu semua tak ada. Aku hanya Salah paham." Naruto seperti ingin lompat dari gedung dua ratus tingkat saat ini, dia berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibunya barusan.

"Kaasan? Kau tak mabuk kan?" Naruto mentapa ayahnya lekat-lekat, dia ingin memastikan kalau ibunya tak dibuat mabuk oleh sang ayah

"Tidak bodoh. Kenapa? Kau tak suka di tunangkan dengan Sasuke. Padahal aku kira kau mencintainya." Kushina melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Naruto menunduk. Kushina dapat mendengar sedikit isak tangis yang keluar dari Naruto.

"Jangan menangis. Kau itu anak laki-lakiku, aku tak suka melihat anak laki-laki ku satu-satunya menangis seperti perempuan Naruto." Ujar Minato menggosok-gosok punggung Naruto.

BUAGK

"Ugk..kau ini kenapa sih Naruto?" Minato meringis kesakitan setelah mendapatkan tinjuan maut dari Naruto. Kushina terkejut, 'apa akan terjadi perang lagi antara kedua laki-laki yang memiliki perawakan hampir sama itu?' batin Kushina

"Kejaaam~ kau kejam tousan, kau membuat aku menderita terus menerus. Kau itu ayah yang kejam." Naruto berteriak kearah Minato. Minato mengerti kalau sang putra pasti akan memakinya begini.

"Kau akan pulang kan? Kami akan menunggumu nanti sore di rumah, ada seseorang yang mau bertemu denganmu Naruto. Ini menyangkut Sasuke." Kushina menarik Minato yang masih meringis kesakitan sambil memegang perutnya. Naruto tak menatap kepergian kedua orang tuanya itu, dia lebih memilih menatap lantai yang kelihatan lebih menyenangkan di lihat dibandingkan kedua orang tuanya itu.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto sudah terlihat rapi dengan baju kaos Orange dan celana pencil hitamnya. Dia terlihat sedang mengatur rambutnya dengan Gel agar terlihat sedikit menarik, walau sebenarnya rambut itu malah di buat lebih berjingkrak dibandingkan sebelumnya. Sesekali pemuda manis ini tersenyum kearah cermin dikamarnya itu. yah. Naruto Uzumaki sudah kembali ke rumah tersayangnnya, bersiap-siap menjemput sang pangeran yang lama dirindukannya itu. Naruto menuruni tangga sedikit terburu-buru.

"Kaasan, aku akan pergi seben_."

" Naru sayang, kemari. Aku mau mengenalkan kau dengan temanku." Kata-kata Naruto terputus ketika sang ibu menariknya berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan cantik berumur sama persis dengan sang ibu, ah..kelihatannya sedikit lebih tua beberapa tahun, tapi wajah perempuan itu masih terlihat mudah dan cantik. Rambut hitam panjang digerai, mata hitam pekah, kulit putih, dan sangat cantik.

"Jadi ini Naruto itu ya, wah..kau manis sekali." Perempuan itu mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Kaasan, mobilnya sudah aku parkir baik-baik." Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda yang sangat Naruto kenal masuk dari pintu ruang tamu keluarganya, pemuda tampan yang hampir memiliki kesamaan dengan perempuan itu. Mata biru itu melebar.

"Itachi_nii?" Naruto menunjuk kearah pemuda itu tak percaya.

"Hai Naru_chan.." Itachi melambai tangan dan tersenyum girang kearah Naruto. Naruto segerah menoleh kearah perempuan yang dikenalkan ibunya tadi.

'tadi Itachi_nii memanggil perempuan ini dengan sebutan Kaasan. Atau jangan-jangan perempuan ini?' Batin Naruto. Keringat dingin keluar deras di tubuh Naruto.

"Wajar saja anak ku sampai berubah begini, anak mu sangat tampan dan manis Kushina." Kushina terkekeh malu

"Kau?" Naruto menunjuk kearah perempuan itu

"Aku Uchiha Mikoto, ibu dari Sasuke dan Itachi, Naruto. Aku datang kesini ingin menjemput mu." Naruto mengangah. Dia tak habis pikir dapat berhadapan langsung dengan Mikoto perempuan yang dulu dibencinya itu. yah dulu, sebelum dia tahu tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Bagai mana bisa anda ?" Naruto tak tahu mau bertanya apa dengan Minato.

"Naruto, aku mohon kau ikut lah dengan ku sebentar, keadaan Sasuke sangat parah, dia berubah setelah pulang dari sini seminggu yang lalu." Mendadak wajah Naruto berubah menjadi cemas

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke bibi?" Walau janggal, tapi Naruto berusaha memanggil wanita itu dengan sedikit hormat

"Semenjak pulang, Otouto sering mengamuk, mengurung diri di kamar, tak mau makan, sering mabuk, sering keluyuran, dan pulang malam. Dia benar-benar berubah Naru." Itachi menjelaskan, Mata Naruto melebar, dia tak mau melihat Sasuke begitu. Kenapa Sasuke berubah begitu.

"Apa dia tak apa-apa?"

"Bisa di bilang keadaannya memburuk. Beberapa hari ni dia pulang dengan mabuk, dan yang lebih parah anak itu selalu menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk. Untunglah dia dapat pulang dengan selamat."

"Aku akan menemui Sasuke, nii-chan, bibi." Kushina tersenyum bangga. Setelah berpamitan dengan sang ibu, Naruto segera pergi.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto menatap kagum kearah sebuah rumah besar mewah kediaman Uchiha. Perkarangan luas, rumah yang sangat besar dengan pagar besar. Di pagar itu ada sebuah lambang kipas, lambang dari keluarga Uchiha. Naruto berdecak kagum melihat rumah besar itu, yang mungkin lebih besar tiga atau lima kali lipat dari rumahnya.

"Ayo masuk Naru_chan." Itachi menepuk pundak Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan rumah itu. Naruto akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam, melewati beberapa orang pelayan.

"Duduklah, aku akan panggil Sasuke." Perintah Mikoto. Naruto mendudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa empuk berwana biru tua. Itachi pun juga ikut mendudukan diri di sana, hanya sekedar menemani Naruto untuk bicara, sebelum Sasuke datang. Jantung Naruto terasa berdetak sangat kencang. Dia berjanji, kalau bertemu Sasuke nanti, dia akan memeluk pemuda itu, dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Itachi…" Mikoto menjerit dari lantai dua rumahnya. Itachi segera menuju sumber suara begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Ada apa kaasan..?" Itachi bertanya cemas. Wajah ibunya memucat.

"Sasuke tak ada di kamar." Naruto membelalakan matanya. Dia berlari kearah kamar bercat Biru langit itu, meneliti kamar tersebut. Benar, tak ada manusia di sana, hanya ada sebuah foto Sasuke yang sangat besar tergantung indah di dinding di atas ranjang Hitam. Dan beberapa alat-alat elektronik seperti Televisi, Home teater, PS3, dan berbagai macam alet elektronik mewah lainnya. Itachi terlihat bingung, dia memanggil seorang pelayan perempuan yang sedang melintas didekatnya.

"Apa kau melihat Sasuke. Ayame?" Perempuan itu mengangguk cepat.

"Saya melihat tuan Sasuke pergi, saat ditanya mau kemana dia bilang mau pergi menghilangkan kebosanan." Itachi langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya.

"Kau mau kemana Itachi?" Mikoto bertanya dengan tampang bingung

"Menjemput Sasuke, aku yakin dia pasti ke bar." Itachi berlari menuruni tangga dan pergi entah kemana.

Malam itu Mikoto dan Naruto terlihat cemas menunggu kedatangan Sasuke dan Itachi, sudah pukul 22:43 malam. Tapi kedua anak nya itu tak kunjung pulang.

"Maafkan Sasuke Naruto. Karna dia kau harus pulang malam." Mikoto menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Tak apa, aku akan menunggu Sasuke pulang bibi." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Sambil menyengir kearah Mikoto

"Ehem..apa Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang perempuan saat di rumah mu?"

Naruto bingung. Seingatnya Sasuke memang banyak bertemu perempuan saat tinggal di rumahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa bibi?"

"Maaf Naruto, kelihatnnya Sasuke menyukai orang lain." Naruto melemas. Hatinya sangat hancur, bagai mana bisa Sasuke menyukai perempuan lain. Ck, apapun itu, sasuke laki-laki, jadi kalau dia menyukai perempuan pasti sangat wajar. Tapi saat ini perasaan Naruto campur aduk, Takut, marah dan cemburu. Dia menyesal sudah membuat Sasuke berpaling darinya. Ingin sekali dia menangis saat ini.

"Ap…apa benar bibi?" Naruto bertanya gugup. Walau bagai mana pun, Naruto sudah mencintai Sasuke, dia tak mau kehilangan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Iya, Sasuke selalu menggumam nama perempuan itu kalau sedang tidur, setiap mabuk pun dia selalu menyebut nama perempuan itu." What? Rasanya Naruto sudah benar-benar diliputi api cemburu, siapa perempuan yang membuat Sasuke tercintanya sangat tergila-gila begitu.

"Ano…bibi tahu namanya?" Mikoto tersenyum kearah pemuda pirang itu. dia tahu pemuda itu sebenarnya cemburu, tapi berusaha ditutupin.

"Hmm siapa ya..?" Mikoto sedikit berfikir, mengingat nama perempuan yang sering disebut-sebut anak bungsunya itu. "Namanya aneh, bobe…ah bukan lobe..bukan-bukan ah iya dobe.." Naruto salting, Mikoto tersenyum bangga karna berhasil mengingat nama perempuan itu.

'Itu kan nama yang sering di peruntukan untukku.' Batin Naruto. Walau terlihat mencongos, tapi perasaan Naruto sangat senang, karna Sasuke menyebut-nyebut namanya.

"Kau kenal perempuan itu Naru_chan?

"Iya..sangat kenal Bibi."

-BRUK-

Naruto dan Mikoto memandang pintu ruang tamu yang didobrak paksa oleh seseorang. Seorang pemuda yang sedang mnggotong pemuda lainnya.

"Itachi, kau dari mana. Kenapa Sasuke begini?" Mikoto menunjuk Sasuke yang terlihat sangat mabuk di gotongan Itachi. Itachi langsung mendudukan Sasuke di sofa terdekat. Naruto memandang Sasuke yang merancau tak jelas.

"Aku menemukannya di bar sedang mabuk seperti itu kaasan. Aku menariknya pulang." Itachi menunjuk kearah adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Engh…dobe….kenapa kau tak mendengarkan aku dulu….aku mencintaimu dobe..tolong maafkan aku, aku mohon datanglah dobe." Sasuke merancau, tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya.

"Maaf Naruto, kelihatnnya adikku terbentur sesuatu." Itachi menenangkan perasaan pemuda pirang itu. dia tak mau menyakiti hati Naruto karna sang adik mencintai perempuan lain.

"Maafkan putraku Naruto." Mikoto terlihat menyesal. Naruto berjongkok di depan Sasuke, menggenggam tangan putih itu.

"Hei teme, aku sudah datang tahu, apa-apaan kau ini, pakai acara mabuk segala. Kau tahu aku kemari jauh-jauh, eh kau malah mabuk." Mikoto dan Itachi merasakan nada sedih di perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Kita bawa Sasuke kekamar saja." Itachi mengangkat Sasuke yang masih tak sadar itu kekamarnya, dibantu Naruto.

"Naruto, kau menginaplah, aku tak mau kau pulang larut begini. Nanti Kushina bisa marah kalau anaknya pulang selarut ini." Naruto mengangguk

"Kau tidur dikamar Sasuke saja. Lagi pula kau dan Sasuke kan suatu saat juga bakal sekamar." Naruto merona. Itachi terkekeh geli

(-^Thy^-)

Matahari pagi menyusup dari sela-sela kamar Sasuke, membuat pemuda pirang yang tertidur sambil duduk itu terbangun. Yah, Naruto tak bisa tidur dengan tenang di samping Sasuke kerna melihat kondisi orang yang dicintainya itu begitu terpuruk. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan nyamannya di ranjang itu, sedangkan Naruto tidur dalam posisi duduk, itu supaya memudahkan Naruto untuk melihat perkembangan sang bungsu Uchiha itu. Naruto mengelus rambut hitam yang halus itu. tersenyum kearah pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya ini.

"Ohayo teme."

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya , membukakan pintu kamar yang di ketok

"Naru_chan, ayo sarapan." Itachi tersenyum hangat kearah Naruto

"Baik." Naruto keluar dari kemar Sasuke.

"Apa dia belum bangun?" itachi bertanya kearah Naruto sambil menuruni tangga, Naruto mengagangguk lemah

"Naru_chan ayo sarapan dengan kami." Mikoto melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto, Naruto segera menuju meja makan yang sudah menunggu seorang perempuan paruh baya dan seorang laki-laki. Itachi menyuruh Naruto duduk di kursi di samping Itachi.

"Naruto, kenalkan ini ayahku." Itachi memperkenalkan laki-laki yang tersenyum kearah Naruto

"Hai Uzumaki, jadi kau anak itu, aku calon ayah mertua mu." Mendengar pernyataan laki-laki itu, Naruto merona. Dia menduduk dalam

"Nama saya Naruto paman, salam kenal." Naruto menyapa Fugaku dengan sopan

"Salam kenal juga. Apa Sasuke sudah bangun?"

"Belum paman."

"Begitu, maaf kan kelakuan anak ku itu ya."

"Iya paman."

"Aku akan coba bangunkan Sasuke, kau tunggu di sini." Itachi berdiri dan langsung berjalan santai kearah kamar Sasuke.

CEKLK

Itachi menatap adiknya yang terlihat nyaman dalam buaian mimpi. Sesekali sang adik menggumam nama seseorang' Dobe'. Itachi tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa adiknya menolak pemuda semanis Naruto hanya karna seorang perempuan bernama aneh itu.

"Hei Sasuke bangun. Ayo sarapan." Itachi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang adik, mata hitam itu akhirnya terbuka, menampakan keindahan langit malam tak berbintang.

"Kau..ukh..kepala ku." Sasuke mendudukan diri senyaman mungkin di ranjangnya. Itachi menatap adiknya.

"Kau tadi malam mabuk lagi. Menyusahkan aku dan Naruto saja." Mata hitam Sasuke membulat mendengar nama pemuda yang dicintainya itu disebut sang kakak.

"Naruto?"

"Iya, Uzumaki Naruto, dia yang merawatmu tahu, dia juga yang membantu aku membopongmu sampai ke kamar ini."

"Kau bercanda?" Sasuke terlihat tak percaya.

" Kau tak percaya? Sekarang saja dia lagi sarapan dengan kaasan dan tousan." Sasuke tak menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi. Dia segera turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju ruang makan keluarganya. Tak menghiraukan pelayan-pelayang yang terjungkal karna ditabraknya.

Saat sampai di ruang makan, Sasuke membantu melihat sosok tersenyum yang sedang makan bersama kedua orang tuanya, sosok yang sangat lama dia rindukan itu.

"Sudah bangun Sasuke." Mikoto menyapa Sasuke. Naruto yang duduk menyampingi Sasuke langsung melempar pandang pada cowok emo itu.

"Kau?" Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto

"Ohayo teme.." Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto yang masih terduduk di tempat. Mikoto dan Fugaku terkejut dengan apa yang dipandangnya. Sedangkan Itachi yang baru turun dari tangga langsung mendudukan diri di tempat semula. Baginya adegan mesra ini tak terlalu tabuh untuk di tonton, mengingat dia juga sering melakukannya dengan Deidara.

"Dobe, kau?" Sasuke tak tahu harus berkata apa, pelukan itu semakin mengerat. Mikoto dan Itachi tercengah ketika tahu nama dobe yang mereka kira perempuan itu adalah nama ejekan untuk sang Uzumaki.

"Teme, lepaskan aku, aku tak bisa napas.." Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut Sasuke

"Tidak." Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya

"Kau mau aku mati ya?" Pelukan Sasuke merenggang, bahkan terlepas. Dia menatap mata biru yang terlihat kelelahan itu. menarik oksigen sebanyak mungkin akibat Sasuke yang memeluknya sangat erat.

"Kalau kau pergi lagi, aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Dan kalau kau mati, aku juga ingin ikut. Aku tak mau kau tinggal lagi dobe." Seluruh keluarga Uchiha itu menganga mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

"Jangan seperti itu, aku bercanda Sasuke." Naruto berusaha menetralisir keadaan. Dia berdiri dan memeluk bungsu Uchiha itu. Sasuke terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu.

"Aishiteru dobe." Sasuke berbisik ketelinga Naruto. Naruto merinding merasakan napas hangat Sasuke mengenai tengkuknya.

"Aishiteru too teme."

"Kelihatnnya pernikahan ini akan berjalan lancar, aku tak sabar melihat putra-putraku menikah." Naruto melepas pelukanya karna baru menyadari keberadaan manusia lain selain dia dan Sasuke.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto sedang berbaring di pangkuan Sasuke. Sesekali Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Woi teme, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan." Sasuke memandang kebawa, tepat kearah mata biru yang juga memandangnya.

"Aku lagi tak berniat jalan-jalan.." Jawab Sasuke enggan

"Aku bosan terus-terusan di rumah teme." Naruto mendudukan dirinya, mata kelam Sasuke mengamati gerak-gerik si pirang miliknya itu. yah, sudah setahun Sasuke dan Naruto menikah, sekarang mereka tinggal di satu atap yang sama, menikmati liburan yang jarang mereka dapatkan.

"Aku lagi tak berniat untuk keluar." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya 'manis' batin Sasuke.

"Kau itu jarang sekali dapat liburan, sama dengan aku. Kita selalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kau sibuk dengan perusahaanmu, dan aku sibuk dengan kerjaku." Naruto merengut kesal. Setelah menikah,dan tamat kuliah. Naruto di perbolehkan ayahnya untuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya itu sebagai wakil direktur. Sadangkan Sasuke, dia sibuk mengelolah perusahaan yang diberikan ayahnya di kota Konoha sebagai direktur utama. Kesibukan mereka membuat kedua pemuda yang saling mencintai itu jarang bertemu, walaupun bertemu paling waktu malam hari, atau pagi, sebelum mereka pergi bekerja.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu ini hanya denganmu saja." Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Naruto. Menggigit kecil tengkuk pemuda pirang itu, memperjelas tanda permainan mereka semalam. Naruto mengerang merasakan lidah Sasuke menelusuri bagian lehernya, Sasuke menghirup aroma lemon dari rambut Naruto. Membaunya, walau sudah beberapa kali Sasuke melakukan ini dengan Naruto tapi tak ada perasaan bosan di hati pemuda beriris mata hitam itu. Naruto mendesah saat tangan dingin Sasuke meraba masuk kedalam kemeja putih yang dia kenakan. Kepala belakang Naruto menyender pada bahu Sasuke, menikmati permainan tangan Sasuke di kedua tonjolan kecil yang sudah mengeras itu.

"Ngh…Sa…Sasuke.." Naruto ngerang

Sasuke menyeringai melihat dobe tercintanya itu larut dalam permainan mereka. Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto. Memutar kepala berambut kuning itu supaya berhadapan dengannya. Mencium bibir manis Naruto. Sesekali Sasuke menghisap bibir bawah Naruto memohon agar Naruto mau menbukakannya. Dengan senang hati Naruto membuka mulutnya agar lidah suaminya itu dapat masuk menelusuri rongga mulutnya. Lidah Sasuke dan Naruto saling bertarung, menentukan siapa yang menang. Sasuke yang menyandang predikat seme itu lah yang memenangkan pertarungan lidah itu. lidah Sasuke menjelajahi rongga hangat mulut Naruto. Ciuman panas itu berakhir, terlihat saliva yang menghubungkan antara mereka menipis dan kemudian putus.

"Ha..ha..kau ini, kenapa tiba-tiba menyerangku."

"Aku mencintaimu."

CUP

Sasuke mengecup ringan puncak kepala Naruto, dan kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

'Tak akan aku lepaskan kau dobe' Batin Sasuke

_**KEBOHONGAN YANG SELAMA INI AKU BENCI TERBUKA SUDAH. KOBOHONGAN ITU HANYA SEBUAH KESALAH PAHAMAN YANG BERBUAH MANIS. TAPI AKU BERI TAHU KALIAN SEMUA, APAPUN ITU, KEBOHONGAN TETAPLAH KEBOHONGAN, YANG SUATU SAAT NANTI AKAN MELUKAI PERASAAN SESEORANG…..**_

_**. **_

.

.

.

FIN

Akhirnya fict ini selesai juga walau dengan bertahap. Terima kasih untuk para Minna yang sudah merepyu fict ini dan membacanya sampai akhir. Mugi senang *peyuk semua* (^,^)..

Hehehehe…mugi bakal datang lagi dengan beberapa fict buatan Mugi *promosi*.

Yoooo mina..tolong di repyu dan kalau fict ini memang perlu di flame silahkan, asal yang membangun.

Maaf kalau penulisannya masih acak-acakan dan ada kata-kata yang janggal. Ini karna kompi mugi yang eror, dan karna mugi juga sih *pletak*.

Yooooosss…

REVIEW PLEASE ^^


End file.
